<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zuko's Wife by Emilyblue1712</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557293">Zuko's Wife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyblue1712/pseuds/Emilyblue1712'>Emilyblue1712</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyblue1712/pseuds/Emilyblue1712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zuko was banished his fiance was banished with him. Now three years later they are still in search of the avatar and have gotten married. But what if his fiancr was actually from our world and fell in love with him since she watched ATLAB and LOK.<br/>Find out what happens when they meet the new avatar only in 'Zuko's Wife'.</p>
<p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last airbender. I only own any added bits/characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zuko/Oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last airbender. I only own any added bits/characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Zuko was banished his fiancée was banished with him. Now almost three years later they are still in search of the avatar and have gotten married. But what if his now wife was ACTUALLY from our world, the real world, and fell in love with him since she watched ATLAB and LOK.</p>
<p>Find out what happens when the meet the new avatar, only in 'Zuko's wife'.</p>
<p>
  <strong>A/N I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra. I only own any added/changed bits/characters.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Boy in the Iceberg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I woke up to the sound of Zuko shouting. I started to get dressed and began to walk to the top deck where I calculated that the shouting was coming from. When I finally got there, after stopping to get some calming Jasmine tea and bring it with me, I saw Iroh leaving to go to bed, leaving Zuko gazing out to sea. I walked up behind him and sneaked my arms around his middle, still holding my tea, and putting my chin on his shoulder. "What are you still doing up here, it's too cold to be out here with just that on," I said to him. "I’m not cold," he replied. "Well you should come to bed with me, so I can get more sleep. If you get a good night’s sleep means you will have a good day too," I reasoned to him, giving him my soothing tea. It worked because he took my hand and lead’s me back to our bedroom to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~This time skip is brought to you by staring out to sea~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stood beside a seated Iroh as we watched Zuko fighting, as training of course, against some of the ship’s crew. "Again" Iroh demanded. They started the exercise again. Iroh then stopped them sighing and said, " No! Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire.” Iroh said, demonstrating how to release a controlled plume of flame that bursts in front of Zuko, but not hitting him before continuing to say, “Get it right this time." Zuko became angry and replied shouting, " Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready." Iroh shot back forcefully, " No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics.” The force in his voice increased in saying, “Drill it again!" before he sat down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko huffed then he blasted one of the guards backwards with a gout of fire. "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!" Zuko stated. Iroh replied, " Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck.” Iroh began eating and made ‘num num’ noisesthat made me burst with laughter, making Zuko smile a little. I then walked up yo him, kissed him on the lips and left to get food from the mess hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~This time skip is brought to you by the 'men of the tribe' saying, "I need to pee"~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still Sky's POV</p>
<p>A falling flare was seen by Zuko and I.Zuk looked through a telescope, looking and following at what I knew was Aang and Katara. "The last airbender. Quite agile for his old age. Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar......as well as his hiding place." Zuko stated.</p>
<p>It was time. The first episode had just finished. I then knew our once peaceful life would turn into a game of tag and catch up. That I knew we would never win.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra. I only own any added/changed bits/characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Avatar Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N Please call me out if there are any mistakes. I'm dyslexic so I need all the help I can get.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky's POV</p>
<p>As soon as Zuko saw that flare we were heading towards the water tribe village where I we would find HIM. I thought I would have more time to convince Zuko to stop hunting him, but it looked like I will have to do it will he knows he is really, out there and is just a goofy little kid. Just like we were once. We were happier then. All we had to worry about was Azula picking on use for being in love.</p>
<p>I walked over to Zuko. We were about to start cutting through the ice to get to the village, I started to cling to him, as the boat shook, putting my head into his chest and by doing that he draped his arms around me in return. "Why do we have to terrorist this village. It might not be him. It could be some secret waterbender messing around." I said. "Even if that is true we have to investigate it. It's most likely not true. There is no waterbenders left in the southern water tribe." He replied. I just sighed and snuggled my head deeper into his chest. Then he let go of me to put on his armour with some help of some attendants. He girds himself with a breastplate, shoulder guard and helmet. He then took my hand and lead me to the exit of the ship at it opens. The exit open and all we could see was the ground and steam. Me, Zuko and a host of Fire Nation soldiers leave the ship. I looked around the village as I stood beside Zuko only to be cut off by Sokka charging at Zuko with an adolescent war cry. As he ran up the steps to Zuko, he casually and expertly kicks his weapon out of his hand and then kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ice to the planks right. His head got stuck in the snow and he struggled comically to free himself. The villagers drew back in fright and the ease with which their only warrior has been dispatched by the invaders. Zuko walked forward to address the village. He looked over the crowd, then walked over to Katara her Gran Gran. I ran just behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are you hiding him?" Zuko asked. He looked around the crowd as there was no immediate response. He grabbed Katara's Gran Gran and showed her to the villagers. " He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?" He said. Again no one responded. After a brief pause, he threw Katara's Gran Gran roughly back to Katara. With a cry of frustration, he launched a gout of flame over the villager's heads. They cowered in fear. "I know you're hiding him!" He screamed. Behind Zuko, Sokka got up, his face paint was largely gone. He retrieved his weapon and charged Zuko with another cry. Zuko turned to him in annoyance. He dodged Sokka's charges and flipped him over his head. Zuko fired a blast of flame at Sokka, but Sokka rolled out of the way, throwing his boomerang at Zuko as he did. Caught by surprise, Zuko barely avoided the boomerang. He turned to look back in anger at Sokka over the near miss. A little boy in the crowd threw him a spear. The little boy shout "show no fear!" Sokka caught the spear and charged at Zuko, who, as Sokka reached him, broke off pieces of the spear shaft with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear has been shorn off, Zuko grabbed the spear, bonked Sokka on the forehead with it several times, then he broke it in half and drop's the pieces on the ground. Sokka, after getting bonked on the head, had also sunk to the ground, rubbing his head.  Zuko stood sternly over Sokka. In the sky in the background the boomerang reappeared. It slammed Zuko in the back of the head, knocking his helmet off kilter. I just burst out laughing! Furious, Zuko began to spit fire out of his hands as he hovered menacingly over Sokka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang then appeared into view. He flies right under Zuko, sweeping his legs out from under him. Zuko landed butt up. The helmet landed on his behind in a most suggestive manner. I laughed. I was just crying with laughter. The children cheered as Aang reached the villagers. As he and the penguin bank, they dumped a lot of snow on the cheering kids. They stop cheering for a moment, but then take up the cheering again anyway. The penguin slid to a halt and it pushed Aang off. The penguin got up, looked at Aang, and then turned and waddling away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang said, "Hey Katara. Hey Sokka." Sokka replied dryly, " Hi...Aang. Thanks for comin'." Aang looked over at the Firebenders. Zuko got to his feet and assumed a firebending stance, Aang was at the ready with his staff, surrounded by Zuko and his men. They began to close in, but Aang blew the men on either side of him backwards with blasts of air. He blasted Zuko as well, but he held his ground, shielding his face from the wind. Aang said "Looking for me?" Zuko incredulous said "You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?" "Aang?" Katara asked. "No way." Sokka said in shock. " I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!" Zuko screamed. " Well, you're just a teenager." Aang replied. I giggled at that and said, "He's got a point," then I continued to giggle making Zuko anger. Zuko fired blast after blast. Aang cried out. He is hard pressed, fear showing on his face. Aang dissipated each blast as it strikes by twirling his staff in front of him like a helicopter blade. The dissipation doesn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though, and they cried out. Aang looked behind to them and realised he can't protect them all. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asked. Zuko was still in a firebending stance. After a brief pauses he straightened up and nodded stiffly.  A soldier took his staff and lead him to the ship. Katara rushed forward. " No, Aang! Don't do this!" She shouted. "Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay." He said as they pushed him forward roughly. "Take care of Appa for me until I get back." "Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home." Zuko said. "No, you mean we are going home." I said. "Of course, my love. We will finally be home." Head did as he stroked my cheek as we boarded the ship. Aang looked back hopefully at his new friend as the ship closed. Katara's eyes watered as the prison closed around Aang. His smile dropped as he saw her pain. The shadow of the closing bowsprit closed over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And, " Zuko said as he shoved the staff in Iroh's direction, "take this to our quarters."Iroh took the staff as Zuko walked away. Iroh immediately turned to the guard on his left. "Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" Iroh asked. The guard took the staff as Aang is escorted down some stairs into the ship. I then turned to follow the direction Zuko took to talk to him. When I found him he was on deck. I walked quietly behind him. Once I reached him I reaped my arms around his middle, only for him to turn to me. "We can finally go home! Start a family together like we have always dreamed!" He exclaimed excitedly. I just decide to live in the moment will it lasted. "Maybe we should go to our quarters and start making that family," I asked seductively. "Yes let's" Zuko said as he picks me up bridle style. He then rushes to our room. We to close the door and Zuko put me down only for him to push me against the wall beside the door.</p>
<p>We suddenly stopped when we heard Aang running down the hall, opening and closing doors. He then opens our door and screamed, "My staff!" He entered and then the door shut behind him. Zuko was hiding in wait for him with me behind him in a protective manner." Looks like I underestimated you." He said. After a brief pause, Zuko began blasting fire at Aang, who barely dodged. He is terrified, and he gasped and panted to catch his breath. After dodging a few more shots, Aang rolled underneath Zuko to get behind him, I moved out of the way. By staying behind, him, Zuko was unable to blast him with fire. The long window of the room where Aang and Zuko were fighting lit up every other second and each time Zuko released a blast. Aang now faced Zuko. He dissipated each fireball with a small air ball he formed with his hands. Aang created an air scooter and ride around the walls and ceiling of the room, all the time getting licked by the gouts of flame Zuko unleashed at him.</p>
<p> Aang terminated the airball and grabbed a tapestry off the wall. He wrapped Zuko up in it as he passed. While Zuko struggled against the tapestry (I tried to help him), Aang could grab his staff. Zuko broke his bonds and they once again squared off against each other. After a few seconds of manoeuvring, Aang airbends the mattress up off the floor and slammed it into Zuko. The mattress propelled Zuko into the opposite wall. He is smashed into it and he fell to the ground, onto the mattress. Aang then airbends the mattress up to the Zuko, smashing Zuko into that. Both fall back down to the ground. Zuko looks up in anger to find Aang gone. I ran over to Zuko and bent down to help him up. "Are you okay my love?" I asked. He just grunted in response and got up and ran out of the room to try to catch up with Aang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I followed him to an opened a deck hatch on the floor begins to spin.  Zuko has jumped after Aang in pursuit. With a fierce cry of desperation, he grabbed Aang's foot. They both got up and squared off yet again. Aang's look of trepidation is tempered as he turned over his left shoulder to see Appa up in the sky gaining on Zuko's ship. "What is that?" He asked as he saw Appa for the first time. "Appa!" Aang shouted. Aang turned just in time to use his staff to block a fire blast from Zuko. He used his staff as a helicopter to escape the blasts and came back down on the edge of the deck, almost falling overboard. He regained his balance and blew three more fireballs before his staff is knocked away from him. He dodged a few more blasts before he is finally knocked overboard. Aang falls into the water below. Katara hysterically screamed, "Aang! No!" After a brief pause she shouted, "Aang! Aang! AANG!" Aang, at the centre of a now monstrous, inverted tornado of water is propelled toward the surface at amazing speed. He broke to the surface in front of the ship, towering high over the bridge atop his swirling maelstrom of water. Zuko, who looked up at the swirling column of water and the Avatar at its pinnacle with dismay and fear. Aang landed on the deck, his eyes were still aglow, and bent the water from the column around him in circle. He released it and it expanded outward in a shock wave that blasted Zuko and his men overboard. I just got pushed beside the rail. Sokka and Katara witnessing the scene from Appa's back above. Katara incredulously ask, "Did you see what he just did?"To which Sokka replied with, "Now that was some waterbending!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang was now on his knees, wobbling after the huge energy expenditure. He fell forward, the white energy was fading from his eyes and tattoos. Appa landed and Katara and Sokka jumped off to retrieve him. Katara worriedly asked, "Aang! Are you okay?" As she Katara knelt beside him, holding Aang with Sokka beside her. Aang replied drained, "Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming." To which Sokka said, "Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory." Aang the exclaimed, "dropped my staff." Sokka shout, "Got it!” Sokka runs over to pick up the staff. As he picked it up, Sokka is shocked to see that Zuko held the other end of it. Zuko was washed overboard, but held onto the part of Aang's staff that was hanging out over the deck. Sokka butted Zuko in the head with the staff three times to the same way Zuko did to him, which made me laugh. Zuko lets go and began to fall to the water below, but grabbed the anchor chain in time. He hung by one hand. Sokka then screamed, "Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!" I ran to where Zuko went overboard to see if he was alright. "Are you alright down there my love?" I asked. He just started to climb back up to the deck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Appa got up, shakes off some water. Some of the guards who had been washed way down the deck by Aang's waterbending. They got up, preparing for combat. Katara picked up a stream of water from the deck and the guards pulled back slightly in fear. She tried to whip the guards with the water, but instead freezes the water on the deck, including the water around Sokka's feet in the background. Sokka shouted, "Katara!" Sokka then started to chip away at the ice holding his feet with his boomerang while the soldiers move forward once again. Katara picked up another stream of water and threw it at the soldiers without looking. They were now frozen in a thin sheet of ice. She turned and climbed back up on Appa. Katara screamed, "Hurry up, Sokka!" Sokka then said to himself, "I'm just a guy with a boomerang; I didn't ask for all this flying and magic." He had finally freed himself and ran up Appa's tail. Then started to scream, "Yip yip! Yip yip!" Once he was on board, Appa rumbled and took off. Iroh who has just emerged onto the deck after his nap, looked up to the sky. He was rubbing his eyes will he said, "Huh?" As Appa was rapidly flying away from the ship, then Iroh and I started helping Zuko back up onto the ship. Once up Zuko screamed, "Shoot them down!" As Appa gained altitude, Zuko and Iroh in unison launched a massive bolt of fire at Appa. Katara and Sokka look behind them in horror at the approaching fireball. Aang jumped to the back of the saddle and, using his staff like a baseball bat, airbends a gale that sent the fireball at a right angle away from Appa and into the ice cliff nearby. The fireball exploded, releasing a huge amount of ice from the cliff wall which fell into the narrow channel that Zuko's ship is navigating. Zuko gasped in horror as the bow of the ship and indeed the entire channel is blocked up under an avalanche of ice.  Aang, Katara and Sokka laughed as they fly away. Iroh and Zuko on the fore deck of the heavily damaged ship. "Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threat is just a little kid." Iroh said. Zuko replied with, "That kid, Uncle, just did this." Shot widens to show the prow buried in ice, "I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them!" In the background, some soldiers are using controlled firebending to thaw out their compatriots frozen by Katara, "As soon as you're done with that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I just sighed and said, "I guess getting back to what we were doing before we were very rudely interrupted?" Zuko looked over his shoulder to look at me only to see my gaze was downwards. When I didn't hear an answer I started to leave, only to be stopped by Zuko who had a wicked smirk on his face. He lifted me up and put me over his should. Then He ran to our room, locking the door, and that night we made love just like we did on our wedding night. The night was filled with pleasure and moaning. I then knew for a fact I would be sore in the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky's POV</p>
<p>As soon as Zuko saw that flare we were heading towards the water tribe village where I we would find HIM. I thought I would have more time to convince Zuko to stop hunting him, but it looked like I will have to do it will he knows he is really, out there and is just a goofy little kid. Just like we were once. We were happier then. All we had to worry about was Azula picking on use for being in love.</p>
<p>I walked over to Zuko. We were about to start cutting through the ice to get to the village, I started to cling to him, as the boat shook, putting my head into his chest and by doing that he draped his arms around me in return. "Why do we have to terrorist this village. It might not be him. It could be some secret waterbender messing around." I said. "Even if that is true we have to investigate it. It's most likely not true. There is no waterbenders left in the southern water tribe." He replied. I just sighed and snuggled my head deeper into his chest. Then he let go of me to put on his armour with some help of some attendants. He girds himself with a breastplate, shoulder guard and helmet. He then took my hand and lead me to the exit of the ship at it opens. The exit open and all we could see was the ground and steam. Me, Zuko and a host of Fire Nation soldiers leave the ship. I looked around the village as I stood beside Zuko only to be cut off by Sokka charging at Zuko with an adolescent war cry. As he ran up the steps to Zuko, he casually and expertly kicks his weapon out of his hand and then kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ice to the planks right. His head got stuck in the snow and he struggled comically to free himself. The villagers drew back in fright and the ease with which their only warrior has been dispatched by the invaders. Zuko walked forward to address the village. He looked over the crowd, then walked over to Katara her Gran Gran. I ran just behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are you hiding him?" Zuko asked. He looked around the crowd as there was no immediate response. He grabbed Katara's Gran Gran and showed her to the villagers. " He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?" He said. Again no one responded. After a brief pause, he threw Katara's Gran Gran roughly back to Katara. With a cry of frustration, he launched a gout of flame over the villager's heads. They cowered in fear. "I know you're hiding him!" He screamed. Behind Zuko, Sokka got up, his face paint was largely gone. He retrieved his weapon and charged Zuko with another cry. Zuko turned to him in annoyance. He dodged Sokka's charges and flipped him over his head. Zuko fired a blast of flame at Sokka, but Sokka rolled out of the way, throwing his boomerang at Zuko as he did. Caught by surprise, Zuko barely avoided the boomerang. He turned to look back in anger at Sokka over the near miss. A little boy in the crowd threw him a spear. The little boy shout "show no fear!" Sokka caught the spear and charged at Zuko, who, as Sokka reached him, broke off pieces of the spear shaft with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear has been shorn off, Zuko grabbed the spear, bonked Sokka on the forehead with it several times, then he broke it in half and drop's the pieces on the ground. Sokka, after getting bonked on the head, had also sunk to the ground, rubbing his head.  Zuko stood sternly over Sokka. In the sky in the background the boomerang reappeared. It slammed Zuko in the back of the head, knocking his helmet off kilter. I just burst out laughing! Furious, Zuko began to spit fire out of his hands as he hovered menacingly over Sokka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang then appeared into view. He flies right under Zuko, sweeping his legs out from under him. Zuko landed butt up. The helmet landed on his behind in a most suggestive manner. I laughed. I was just crying with laughter. The children cheered as Aang reached the villagers. As he and the penguin bank, they dumped a lot of snow on the cheering kids. They stop cheering for a moment, but then take up the cheering again anyway. The penguin slid to a halt and it pushed Aang off. The penguin got up, looked at Aang, and then turned and waddling away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang said, "Hey Katara. Hey Sokka." Sokka replied dryly, " Hi...Aang. Thanks for comin'." Aang looked over at the Firebenders. Zuko got to his feet and assumed a firebending stance, Aang was at the ready with his staff, surrounded by Zuko and his men. They began to close in, but Aang blew the men on either side of him backwards with blasts of air. He blasted Zuko as well, but he held his ground, shielding his face from the wind. Aang said "Looking for me?" Zuko incredulous said "You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?" "Aang?" Katara asked. "No way." Sokka said in shock. " I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!" Zuko screamed. " Well, you're just a teenager." Aang replied. I giggled at that and said, "He's got a point," then I continued to giggle making Zuko anger. Zuko fired blast after blast. Aang cried out. He is hard pressed, fear showing on his face. Aang dissipated each blast as it strikes by twirling his staff in front of him like a helicopter blade. The dissipation doesn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though, and they cried out. Aang looked behind to them and realised he can't protect them all. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asked. Zuko was still in a firebending stance. After a brief pauses he straightened up and nodded stiffly.  A soldier took his staff and lead him to the ship. Katara rushed forward. " No, Aang! Don't do this!" She shouted. "Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay." He said as they pushed him forward roughly. "Take care of Appa for me until I get back." "Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home." Zuko said. "No, you mean we are going home." I said. "Of course, my love. We will finally be home." Head did as he stroked my cheek as we boarded the ship. Aang looked back hopefully at his new friend as the ship closed. Katara's eyes watered as the prison closed around Aang. His smile dropped as he saw her pain. The shadow of the closing bowsprit closed over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And, " Zuko said as he shoved the staff in Iroh's direction, "take this to our quarters."Iroh took the staff as Zuko walked away. Iroh immediately turned to the guard on his left. "Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" Iroh asked. The guard took the staff as Aang is escorted down some stairs into the ship. I then turned to follow the direction Zuko took to talk to him. When I found him he was on deck. I walked quietly behind him. Once I reached him I reaped my arms around his middle, only for him to turn to me. "We can finally go home! Start a family together like we have always dreamed!" He exclaimed excitedly. I just decide to live in the moment will it lasted. "Maybe we should go to our quarters and start making that family," I asked seductively. "Yes let's" Zuko said as he picks me up bridle style. He then rushes to our room. We to close the door and Zuko put me down only for him to push me against the wall beside the door.</p>
<p>We suddenly stopped when we heard Aang running down the hall, opening and closing doors. He then opens our door and screamed, "My staff!" He entered and then the door shut behind him. Zuko was hiding in wait for him with me behind him in a protective manner." Looks like I underestimated you." He said. After a brief pause, Zuko began blasting fire at Aang, who barely dodged. He is terrified, and he gasped and panted to catch his breath. After dodging a few more shots, Aang rolled underneath Zuko to get behind him, I moved out of the way. By staying behind, him, Zuko was unable to blast him with fire. The long window of the room where Aang and Zuko were fighting lit up every other second and each time Zuko released a blast. Aang now faced Zuko. He dissipated each fireball with a small air ball he formed with his hands. Aang created an air scooter and ride around the walls and ceiling of the room, all the time getting licked by the gouts of flame Zuko unleashed at him.</p>
<p> Aang terminated the airball and grabbed a tapestry off the wall. He wrapped Zuko up in it as he passed. While Zuko struggled against the tapestry (I tried to help him), Aang could grab his staff. Zuko broke his bonds and they once again squared off against each other. After a few seconds of manoeuvring, Aang airbends the mattress up off the floor and slammed it into Zuko. The mattress propelled Zuko into the opposite wall. He is smashed into it and he fell to the ground, onto the mattress. Aang then airbends the mattress up to the Zuko, smashing Zuko into that. Both fall back down to the ground. Zuko looks up in anger to find Aang gone. I ran over to Zuko and bent down to help him up. "Are you okay my love?" I asked. He just grunted in response and got up and ran out of the room to try to catch up with Aang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I followed him to an opened a deck hatch on the floor begins to spin.  Zuko has jumped after Aang in pursuit. With a fierce cry of desperation, he grabbed Aang's foot. They both got up and squared off yet again. Aang's look of trepidation is tempered as he turned over his left shoulder to see Appa up in the sky gaining on Zuko's ship. "What is that?" He asked as he saw Appa for the first time. "Appa!" Aang shouted. Aang turned just in time to use his staff to block a fire blast from Zuko. He used his staff as a helicopter to escape the blasts and came back down on the edge of the deck, almost falling overboard. He regained his balance and blew three more fireballs before his staff is knocked away from him. He dodged a few more blasts before he is finally knocked overboard. Aang falls into the water below. Katara hysterically screamed, "Aang! No!" After a brief pause she shouted, "Aang! Aang! AANG!" Aang, at the centre of a now monstrous, inverted tornado of water is propelled toward the surface at amazing speed. He broke to the surface in front of the ship, towering high over the bridge atop his swirling maelstrom of water. Zuko, who looked up at the swirling column of water and the Avatar at its pinnacle with dismay and fear. Aang landed on the deck, his eyes were still aglow, and bent the water from the column around him in circle. He released it and it expanded outward in a shock wave that blasted Zuko and his men overboard. I just got pushed beside the rail. Sokka and Katara witnessing the scene from Appa's back above. Katara incredulously ask, "Did you see what he just did?"To which Sokka replied with, "Now that was some waterbending!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang was now on his knees, wobbling after the huge energy expenditure. He fell forward, the white energy was fading from his eyes and tattoos. Appa landed and Katara and Sokka jumped off to retrieve him. Katara worriedly asked, "Aang! Are you okay?" As she Katara knelt beside him, holding Aang with Sokka beside her. Aang replied drained, "Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming." To which Sokka said, "Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory." Aang the exclaimed, "dropped my staff." Sokka shout, "Got it!” Sokka runs over to pick up the staff. As he picked it up, Sokka is shocked to see that Zuko held the other end of it. Zuko was washed overboard, but held onto the part of Aang's staff that was hanging out over the deck. Sokka butted Zuko in the head with the staff three times to the same way Zuko did to him, which made me laugh. Zuko lets go and began to fall to the water below, but grabbed the anchor chain in time. He hung by one hand. Sokka then screamed, "Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!" I ran to where Zuko went overboard to see if he was alright. "Are you alright down there my love?" I asked. He just started to climb back up to the deck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Appa got up, shakes off some water. Some of the guards who had been washed way down the deck by Aang's waterbending. They got up, preparing for combat. Katara picked up a stream of water from the deck and the guards pulled back slightly in fear. She tried to whip the guards with the water, but instead freezes the water on the deck, including the water around Sokka's feet in the background. Sokka shouted, "Katara!" Sokka then started to chip away at the ice holding his feet with his boomerang while the soldiers move forward once again. Katara picked up another stream of water and threw it at the soldiers without looking. They were now frozen in a thin sheet of ice. She turned and climbed back up on Appa. Katara screamed, "Hurry up, Sokka!" Sokka then said to himself, "I'm just a guy with a boomerang; I didn't ask for all this flying and magic." He had finally freed himself and ran up Appa's tail. Then started to scream, "Yip yip! Yip yip!" Once he was on board, Appa rumbled and took off. Iroh who has just emerged onto the deck after his nap, looked up to the sky. He was rubbing his eyes will he said, "Huh?" As Appa was rapidly flying away from the ship, then Iroh and I started helping Zuko back up onto the ship. Once up Zuko screamed, "Shoot them down!" As Appa gained altitude, Zuko and Iroh in unison launched a massive bolt of fire at Appa. Katara and Sokka look behind them in horror at the approaching fireball. Aang jumped to the back of the saddle and, using his staff like a baseball bat, airbends a gale that sent the fireball at a right angle away from Appa and into the ice cliff nearby. The fireball exploded, releasing a huge amount of ice from the cliff wall which fell into the narrow channel that Zuko's ship is navigating. Zuko gasped in horror as the bow of the ship and indeed the entire channel is blocked up under an avalanche of ice.  Aang, Katara and Sokka laughed as they fly away. Iroh and Zuko on the fore deck of the heavily damaged ship. "Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threat is just a little kid." Iroh said. Zuko replied with, "That kid, Uncle, just did this." Shot widens to show the prow buried in ice, "I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them!" In the background, some soldiers are using controlled firebending to thaw out their compatriots frozen by Katara, "As soon as you're done with that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I just sighed and said, "I guess getting back to what we were doing before we were very rudely interrupted?" Zuko looked over his shoulder to look at me only to see my gaze was downwards. When I didn't hear an answer I started to leave, only to be stopped by Zuko who had a wicked smirk on his face. He lifted me up and put me over his should. Then He ran to our room, locking the door, and that night we made love just like we did on our wedding night. The night was filled with pleasure and moaning. I then knew for a fact I would be sore in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra. I only own any added/changed bits/characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Southern Air Temple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I woke up naked beside my beloved husband Zuko who was still sleeping peacefully. I tried to get up without waking him up. I got dress and I was about to leave for breakfast when Zuko started to stir wake, moan and groaning as he did, then said, "Come back to bed, my fire Lilly. I know you are just as tried as I am. So, come back to bed." I replied with, "No. We need to get up before Iroh comes after us. We also need to get the ship fixed before we can look for Aan- I mean the Avatar." Zuko didn't notice my little slip up luckily. I watched him get up and dressed then we went off to get breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~This time skip is brought to you by prickle snake's in Sokka's sleeping bag~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We were in a Fire Nation naval yard. There were tents and buildings line and a ships line and what looked like a railroad line that ran down the middle. Our ship is much smaller than the other Fire Nation ships. The prow of our ship had been opened, its spout lied on the floor of the navy yard.  Zuko, Iroh and I entering the naval yard itself. "Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail." Zuko said. Iroh replied with, "You mean the Avatar?" Zuko turned to his uncle angrily and said, "Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way." I then Heard Zhao's voices and it said, "Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" Me, Iroh and Zuko turned to face Zhao with somewhat surprised expressions. Zhao approached us, still speaking. Zhao's hands were clasped behind his back authoritatively. Zuko then said with distaste, "Captain Zhao." "It's Commander now. And General Iroh-- (he bows to Iroh) --great hero of our nation." Zhao relied. "Retired general." Iroh stated. "The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbour?" Zhao asked. Iroh answered with, "Our ship is being repaired."  Iroh gestured at the heavily damaged bow of our ship. "That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao said. "Yes... you wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko said as he gave his uncle a sideways glance and immediately passed the buck, "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened." Iroh's eyes widen as he blinks in response to the burden Zuko has just placed on him. "Yes, I will do that. It was incredible." He leant over and whispered to Zuko, "What... did we crash or something?" Iroh asked. Zuko uncomfortably replied, "Uh, yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship." "Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details." Zhao said. He smiled and put his face right up to Zuko's in an obvious challenge. "Join me for a drink?" He then asked. "Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko answered. Zuko turned to leave, dragging me by my arm, but Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect. " Iroh said turning to Zhao, "We would be honoured to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favourite." Zuko growled in frustration and released fire from his fists angrily as he turned to follow Zhao and Iroh down the dock dragging me with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~This time skip is brought to up by Iroh's love of ginseng tea~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We were in a big firenation tent with Commander Zhao who was inspecting a large map of the world that was upon the wall. " And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule." Zhao said. Iroh was inspecting a stand of weapons and Zuko sat in one of two chairs in front of Zhao with me in other one, holding Zuko's hand. Zhao turned to Zuko and said, "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war." Zuko replied, "If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." Zhao pulled his chair to sit next to Zuko, then said, "Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. (he then paused) So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" Iroh tipped over the stand of weapons he had been examining in the background. The commotion brought the conversation to a halt. Iroh cringed at the mess he has just made. Iroh then said embarrassed, "My fault entirely." He sheepishly walked backwards to the left. Zhao watches him move off. "We haven't found him yet." Zuko said as I nodded my head in agreement. Zhao freaks me. Whenever he looks at me it's like he is eye raping me. Disgusting. I was brought out of that thought by Zhao who said, "Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the airbenders." Zuko averts his eyes guiltily, I moved to sit on his lap and I hugged him. I looked over to Zhao to see he had an eager look on his face. "Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive." Zhao. Zuko answered still looking away, "No. Nothing." Then Zhao said, rising from his chair, "Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce-- (he leaned his face into Zuko's) --of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found." "I haven't found anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, we're going." Zuko replied. Zuko then got up and tried to exit dragging me with him, but he is blocked by the guards as they crossed their spears in front of him. Another guard approached Zhao to deliver his report, "Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape." " Now, remind me...," he said as he walked over to stand behind me and Zuko, " ... how exactly was your ship damaged?" Zuko looked down in defeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zhao's guards forced me and Zuko to sit in front of his desk. Zhao crossed in front of a seated and clearly unhappy Prince Zuko. A pair of guards stood behind the young prince. "So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders You're more pathetic than I thought." Zhao said. "I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again." Zuko stated. "No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance." Zhao said. Then Zuko said in alarm, "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I..." Zhao turned on him angrily, flames erupted from his hand as he swept it in an arc from left to right. Zhao then screamed, " And you failed!" Zhao's face towered over Zuko. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now." Zhao said. Zuko launched himself at Zhao in frustration and anger, but he is restrained by the two guards standing behind his chair and me trying to protect him. Zhao then said to the guards as he turned to leave, "Keep them here." Zuko in a further act of frustration kicked over a small table that had been sitting near Iroh. It broke into pieces. Iroh watched the scene calmly and said, " More tea please?" I rushed over to him trying to calm him down. I said, "Hey, it's okay. we will be okay. We will get to go home eventually." "No, we won't! We will never get to go home without that Avatar!" Zuko screamed. "Well... then I guess we will have to settle somewhere...start a family somewhere and make an honest living somehow." I said. "I DON'T WANT THAT! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Zuko screamed at me. Tears started to slip from my eyes as I hung my head. When saw this they anger left his face and his eyes softened. "I'm sorry Sky. I’m j-just very stressed right now," he sighed and walked over to me. He pulled me into his arms and I cried into his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~This time skip is brought to you by Sokka drooling over a lemur for dinner~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My search party is ready." Zhao stated. Iroh, Zuko and I were in a semi-circle sitting in chairs facing each other. "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go." Zhao finished. "Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko said. Zhao started to laugh then said, "You? Stop me? Impossible." Zuko stood in defiance and said, "Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you." Iroh then stood also and said, "Prince Zuko, that's enough!" Zhao said, "You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you." "You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honour and restore my rightful place on the throne." Zuko stated. "If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes, you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation." Zhao said. "That's not true." Zuko said. "You have the scar to prove it." Zhao stated. With a cry of indignation, Zuko launched himself to his feet, bringing his face within inches of Zhao's and said, "Maybe you'd like one to match!" To which Zhao asked, "Is that a challenge?" " An Agni Kai. At sunset." Zuko planned. "Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do. But If I win the lovely lady Sky here will come with me instead of leaving with you" Zhao said. Zhao turned and walked back out of the tent. I was in a state of shock. "Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you duelled a master?" Iroh said. Zuko replied with, "I will never forget." "I can't believe if you lose we will be forced to part for who know how long." I said starting tear up. Zuko Pulled me into his chest and said, "I won't let that happen. You are the best thing that has happened in my life and I will not let anyone take you away from me." I just sighed and buried my head further into his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~This time skip is brought to you by Zhao's side burns~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We were in a simple four-walled structure with watch fires on the four towers at each corner. There was one large open gate. The sunset was a glorious mixture of Fire Nation hues: red, orange, and yellow. Zhao and Zuko kneeled, preparing for battle, Zhao with four of his men in attendance, Zuko with his uncle and I. "Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh advised. Then Zuko said standing up, "I refuse to let him win." His shoulder wrap fell to the ground ceremoniously. Zhao stood and turned, his shoulder wrap fell to the ground, as well then said, "his will be over quickly." Atop the gate a gong sounds. Both men faced each other and assumed firebending stances. Zuko fired the first shot which passed harmlessly to Zhao's left. He fired again; this time it passed without effect to Zhao's right. Zuko fired several more, the last of which Zhao blocked, satisfaction was evident on his face. Frustrated and losing control of his breath, Zuko moved towards his opponent, unleashing more fire from both his hands and feet. Zhao dodged or blocked them all. Zhao then crouched forward and shoots flame at a point on the ground close in front of him. Iroh and I were watching anxiously. "Basics, Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh shouted out to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zhao fired many volleys of flame, alternating between his fists. Zuko blocked each, but is slowly forced back. On the last volley Zhao used both hands, knocking Zuko over and sending him skidding backwards in the dirt. Zhao took a flying jump at him. Zhao landed as Zuko tried to get up, but he isn't fast enough. Zhao fired right at him. I put my face into Iroh's shoulder, scared to look. Zuko rolled out of the way just in time, and as he is getting up swept Zhao's feet out from under him. Zuko lands on his feet. On Zuko's face, a slight smile appeared. Zuko is advanced towards Zhao, using his feet to produce small waves of flame that rush toward his opponent. Zhao was caught off balance and wobbled slowly backward. Iroh's fists clenched in an expression of hope, a smile beginning to spread over his face. I still couldn't look at what was going on, I couldn't watch Zuko get hurt. Zuko finally laid Zhao out flat on the ground with a blast of fire. Zuko rushed up to him, prepared to deal the final blow. Zuko had a decision he had to face. "Do it!" Zhao shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko released a blast. He stood erect, dropping his fighting stance. There was a smoking hole in the ground, Zhao, clearly was very much unharmed, next to the hole. "That's it? Your father raised a coward." Zhao said. "Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back." Zuko stated. Zuko turned his back and began to walk away. Zhao got up and, with a howl of anger, unleashed a whip of flame at Zuko. The flame itself rushed toward Zuko's back. Zhao had his outstretched foot, wreathed in the fire it has just released. The flame is extinguished, however, as a hand closed over the foot. Iroh had moved between them to stop the dishonourable attack. They remain frozen for a moment before Iroh hurls Zhao back into the dirt with little effort. Zuko rushed to avenge the insult, but is stopped by his uncle. "No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." Iroh said. Iroh turned to face Zhao, a look of condescension on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful." Said Iroh. He then continued, "Even in exile my nephew is more honourable than you. (Zuko looked at his uncle in surprise at this comment.) Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." Iroh moved to leave and Zuko followed close behind. With subdued anger, Zhao watched them exit the gate of the arena. Outside, Zuko and Iroh talked. Zuko quietly said, "Did you really mean that, Uncle?" Iroh then slyly said, "Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favourite." "Well I think that it's true. Always have always will." I said. Once I finished speaking Zuko smashed his lips onto mine. Once he took his lips from mine we were both panting for breath, smiling at each other with our foreheads against each other's. "I love you." Zuko said. "I love you too my precious prince." I said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra. I only own any added/changed bits/characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Warriors of Kyoshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Star filled evening sky. Zuko was sitting in the lotus position in front of an altar. Four white candles were burning in front of him. I sat beside him holding his hand, the light from the candles increases and decreases with Zuko's rhythmic breathing. Zuko's eyes were closed in meditation. His face was calm and concentrated. The door opens and Iroh entered the room. Zuko then said in a dangerously silky voice, "The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar." Iroh entered cautiously carrying a map and said, "Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset." Zuko then calmly said, "Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure that I can take it." " Just say it Iroh. Just rip it off like a ban- I mean a leach." I said. Even though I knew Zuko will react badly to the news. "Okay, then... we have no idea where he is." Iroh said. Zuko then shouted enraged, "WHAT?!" The four candles flared to the ceiling with Zuko's wrath. He stood quickly and turned around to face his uncle, his anger evident on his face. Iroh turned away from the flames and raised his right arm to protect his face. As the flames subside, he pulled a fan out of his robes and said fanning himself, "You really should open a window in here." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko snatched the map from Iroh's hands and said, "Give me the map!" Zuko opened the rolled scroll and began to study it. Iroh continued to fan himself. "There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down." Iroh said. "How am I going to find him, Uncle?" He looked down at the map marked with circled X's and dotted lines connecting the reported Avatar sightings. The lines zigzag all over the landmass drawings. "He is clearly a master of evasive manoeuvring."  Zuko said. "Or he is a fun-loving kid going on an adventure with two friends," I pointed out, "He kind of reminds me of a little boy I once knew. He used to pretend that I was captured by pirates and that I was a princess. He would rescue me from them and then we pretend to get married and explore the world. Does that bring up any memories Zuko." I finished looking at a now very red Zuko. I just giggled and Iroh chuckled. "Aw don't be embarrassed Zuko the last part has come true. And who knows maybe someday I will need you to save me from some pirates." I said with a sincere smile on my face. He just kissed my lips then went back to his maps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~This time skip is brought to Sokka being sexiest~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko stood up and said angrily, "The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island? (Zuko walked out of the room while speaking to Iroh.) Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time." Iroh was sitting at the dinner table with a steaming hot plate of fish in front of him. Iroh turned towards Zuko and, pointed at the fish, began to speak," Are you going to finish that?" Referring to Zuko fish. I had not eaten anything today till now, so I was savouring my meal. Zuko walked angrily to the dinner table and grabbed the fish off the table and said, "I was going to save it for later!" He storms off with his meal. Iroh crossed his arms in annoyance and pouted at not getting to eat the fish. But then looked at mine. "Don't even think about it uncle I haven't eaten all day." I said finishing off my fish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~This time skip is brought to you by Sokka in a dress~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I watched as they rode out to the Kyoshi village. I just went to my room, trying to not think about Zuko burning down that village. I made myself a very relaxing bath. I had stripped down and was about to get in when Zuko entered then bathroom, anger and frustration was evident on his face. "What wrong Zuko?" I asked already knowing the answer. "The Avatar got away. AGAIN!" he screamed. When he let off some steam (literally) he FINALLY notice that I was naked. "Why are you naked?" He asked. "I was about to have a relaxing bath. Do you want to join me" I asked smiling shyly at him looking at my feet. "I would love to," Zuko said getting undressed. We spent the rest of the night cleaning each other in the bath and then the same but on the bed making love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra. I only own any added/changed bits/characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The King of Omashu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N Zuko is not in this episode so I'm just going to make it all up :) so basically, it's a filler chapter/ episode.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky's POV</p><p>I woke up beside a very naked and muscular Zuko. I looked up to his and saw he was still asleep. I just started to play with his ponytail till he started to stir awake but as soon as he felt me playing with his hair he began to fake sleep. So, to make him stop I started to kiss his neck, leaving a hickey as I bit gently on it, he opened his eyes. "What are you doing my little fire lily?" Zuko asked siting up making the sheets cover him from the waist down. I sat up, but I held the sheets to my chest and said, "I knew you were awake my love and it's time to get up before you know who comes knocking on our door." I then realised that I made a reference to the Harry Potter books. I just started giggling. I stopped when I notice Zuko looking at strangely. "What?" I asked him. " What were you giggling about Sky?" He asked in return. "Nothing just an inside joke I have with myself," I said.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what should we do today Zuko?" I asked getting out of bed and getting dressed. "I don't know maybe train then try to find the avatar." He said while getting. "Well you won't find him he's in Omashu." I said. Zuko looked at me funny and said, "How do you know that Sky?" I began to panic and said, "Uhhhh instincts." and I shrugged. Zuko just looked at me funny then just shrugged and continued to get dressed. Once we were dressed we went to get breakfast with Iroh. "Sky when was the last time you sang,"Iroh asked after we finished breakfast and Zuko's training and we were bored. "I don't remember Iroh. why?" I asked him. "I asked because you should put on a concert for the crew and us." Iroh said. "That's a great idea Iroh I'll go and get ready! You should gather the crew in the main hall in about a hour," I said.</p><p>~This time skip is brought to by Bumi is a crazy hundred something year old~</p><p>Still Sky's POV</p><p>"Okay today for you all I will sing four or five songs," I said in-front of the whole crew which include Iroh and Zuko. "This song is called Your Guardian Angel" I said, and I then began to sing the song:</p><p>   </p><p>When I see your smile</p><p>Tears run down my face I can't replace</p><p>And now that I'm strong I have figured out</p><p>How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul</p><p>And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one</p><p>I will never let you fall (let you fall)</p><p>I'll stand up with you forever</p><p>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)</p><p>Even if saving you sends me to heaven</p><p>It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.</p><p>Seasons are changing</p><p>And waves are crashing</p><p>And stars are falling all for us</p><p>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter</p><p>I can show you I'll be the one</p><p>I will never let you fall (let you fall)</p><p>I'll stand up with you forever</p><p>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)</p><p>Even if saving you sends me to heaven</p><p>'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart</p><p>Please don't throw that away</p><p>'Cause I'm here for you</p><p>Please don't walk away and</p><p>Please tell me you'll stay, whoa, stay, whoa</p><p>Use me as you will</p><p>Pull my strings just for a thrill</p><p>And I know I'll be okay</p><p>Though my skies are turning gray</p><p>I will never let you fall</p><p>I'll stand up with you forever</p><p>I'll be there for you through it all</p><p>Even if saving you sends me to heaven</p><p> </p><p>I finished song and the whole crew clapped. "My next song is called In my arms." I said as I began to sing:</p><p>   </p><p>Your baby blues</p><p>So full of wonder</p><p>Your curly cues</p><p>Your contagious smile</p><p>And as I watch</p><p>You start to grow up</p><p>All I can do</p><p>is hold you tight</p><p>Knowing clouds will rage in</p><p>Storms will race in</p><p>But you will be safe in my arms</p><p>Rains will pour down</p><p>Waves will crash around</p><p>But you will be safe in my arms</p><p>Story books are full of fairy tales</p><p>Of kings and queens and the bluest skies</p><p>My heart is torn just in knowing</p><p>You'll someday see the truth from lies</p><p>When the clouds will rage in</p><p>Storms will race in</p><p>But you will be safe in my arms</p><p>Rains will pour down</p><p>Waves will crash around</p><p>But you will be safe in my arms</p><p>Castles – they might crumble</p><p>Dreams may not come true</p><p>But you are never all alone</p><p>'Cause I will always,</p><p>Always love you</p><p>Hey I,</p><p>Hey I,</p><p>When the clouds will rage in</p><p>Storms will race in</p><p>But you will be safe in my arms2</p><p>Rains will pour down</p><p>Waves will crash around</p><p>But you will be safe in my arms, in my arms</p><p>They did the same as before and said, "This next song is called Antidote for Irony and don't ask what a loaded gun or a gun is. All you needed to know is it can kill you." I then began:</p><p>   </p><p>The antidote for irony's held safe far away from you</p><p>I heard you say just this one time</p><p>So I guess I'll, just sit down and see for myself</p><p>I'll go where you take me</p><p>And I feel the lies cover your eyes</p><p>And I'll wait 'til you say please</p><p>You said this counts for so much more</p><p>Wait 'til tonight</p><p>You'll see exactly what I've seen and can't believe</p><p>All I ever wanted was</p><p>To find a way to kill the pain</p><p>Put down, put down the loaded gun</p><p>Or point it straight between my eyes</p><p>'Cause you can't fight fair tonight</p><p>With words that cut like knives</p><p>(And I want) To see you do the things you never do</p><p>(And I want) To feel your skin but now the ceiling spins and the room gets cold</p><p>I'll go where you take me</p><p>You feel the lies cover their eyes</p><p>And I'll wait 'til you say please</p><p>You said this counts for so much more</p><p>Wait 'til tonight</p><p>You'll see exactly what I've seen and can't believe</p><p>All I ever wanted was</p><p>To find a way to kill the pain</p><p>Put down, put down the loaded gun</p><p>Or point it straight between my eyes</p><p>'Cause you can't fight fair tonight</p><p>With words that cut like knives</p><p>Put down, put down the loaded gun</p><p>Or point it straight between my eyes</p><p>'Cause you can't fight fair tonight</p><p>With words that cut like knives</p><p>The day will come and it kills me</p><p>That the thing that I gave you</p><p>Will take you away from here</p><p>I need a chance to catch my breath</p><p>I know the only thing that can take away our fear</p><p>Put down, put down the loaded gun</p><p>Or point it straight between my eyes</p><p>Put down, put down the loaded gun</p><p>Or point it straight between my eyes</p><p>'Cause you can't fight fair tonight</p><p>With words that cut like knives</p><p>Put down, put down the loaded gun</p><p>Or point it straight between my eyes</p><p>'Cause you can't fight fair tonight</p><p>With words that cut like knives</p><p> </p><p>"This next song is called you'll be in my heart." I began:</p><p>   </p><p>Come stop your crying</p><p>It will be alright</p><p>Just take my hand</p><p>Hold it tight</p><p>I will protect you</p><p>From all around you</p><p>I will be here</p><p>Don't you cry</p><p>For one so small,</p><p>You seem so strong</p><p>My arms will hold you,</p><p>Keep you safe and warm</p><p>This bond between us</p><p>Can't be broken</p><p>I will be here</p><p>Don't you cry</p><p>'Cause you'll be in my heart</p><p>Yes, you'll be in my heart</p><p>From this day on</p><p>Now and forever more</p><p>You'll be in my heart</p><p>No matter what they say</p><p>You'll be here in my heart, always</p><p>Why can't they understand the way we feel?</p><p>They just don't trust what they can't explain</p><p>I know we're different but deep inside us</p><p>We're not that different at all</p><p>And you'll be in my heart</p><p>Yes, you'll be in my heart</p><p>From this day on</p><p>Now and forever more</p><p>Don't listen to them</p><p>'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?</p><p>We need each other</p><p>To have, to hold.</p><p>They'll see in time</p><p>I know</p><p>When destiny calls you</p><p>You must be strong (you gotta be strong)</p><p>I may not be with you</p><p>But you've got to hold on</p><p>They'll see in time</p><p>I know</p><p>We'll show them together</p><p>'Cause you'll be in my heart</p><p>Yes, you'll be in my heart</p><p>[another version says: "Believe me, you'll be in my heart"]</p><p>I'll be there from this day on,</p><p>Now and forever more</p><p>Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)</p><p>No matter what they say (I'll be with you)</p><p>You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always</p><p>Always</p><p>I'll be with you</p><p>I'll be there for you always</p><p>Always and always</p><p>Just look over your shoulder</p><p>Just look over your shoulder</p><p>Just look over your shoulder</p><p>I'll be there always.</p><p> </p><p>"My last song is called Everybody Wants To Rule The World" I began</p><p> </p><p>(The one sang by Lorde)</p><p>Welcome to your life</p><p>There's no turning back</p><p>Even while we sleep</p><p>We will find you</p><p>Acting on your best behavior</p><p>Turn your back on Mother Nature</p><p>Everybody wants to rule the world</p><p>It's my own desire</p><p>It's my own remorse</p><p>Help me to decide</p><p>Help me make the most of freedom</p><p>And of pleasure</p><p>Nothing ever lasts forever</p><p>Everybody wants to rule the world</p><p>There's a room where the light won't find you</p><p>Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down</p><p>When they do, I'll be right behind you</p><p>So glad we've almost made it</p><p>So sad we had to fade it</p><p>Everybody wants to rule the world</p><p>Everybody wants to rule the world</p><p>Everybody wants to rule the world</p><p>I finished my song and I got a standing ovation. "Thank you all I am glad I could be of serves to you today." I said walking out of the room with Zuko hot on my tail. "Do you know how beautiful you were up in-front there." He said kissing my neck from behind. He then suddenly picked me up and carried me to our room where we spent most of the night making love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra or the songs. I only own any added/changed bits/characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Imprisoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I woke up and suddenly felt sick, so I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I spent the next half hour throwing up the contents of my stomach. Zuko walked into the bathroom in only his underwear. As soon he saw me he knelt next to me and said, "What's wrong Sky? Are you okay? Should I get uncle?" "No it's properly just a stomach bug or something. It's best to just let it pass." I replied before throwing up again. "Are you sure?" Zuko said. I just threw up more. "That's it I’m getting uncle." Zuko said leaving to get Iroh. I knew what was happening. I knew the day I missed my period the month before this one. I was pregnant and in about 16-20 days we would not have this ship anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iroh and Zuko ran in and Iroh knelt down next to me and said, "I hear you've been sick. Is that true?" I just nodded my head before being sick for the last time. Zuko picked me up (bridal style) and put me on the bed with the covers over me. "Well if that's the case, it's bed rest for you my dear." Iroh said kissing my forehead before leaving the Zuko and I's room. Zuko sat next to me on the bed and he stroked my hair before kissing it. "Get some sleep my love. You need your rest." Zuko said before getting up and leaving the room. After some time I fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>A/N sorry it's so short. But hay she's pregnant!</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra. I only own any added/changed bits/characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Spirit World (Winter Solstice Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was sitting in a hot tub beside Iroh but I couldn't see him and him me because I was blocked by a wall of rock. "Uncle! Sky! It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh! Sky!" Zuko shouted. Iroh shouted back happily, "Over here." "Uncle? We need to move on, we're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him!" Zuko said as he arrived. "You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?” Replied Iroh. Zuko had not seen me in the pool next to Iroh. Then Zuko said angrily, "My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!" "You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself." Iroh shifted his position slightly, put his hands together and breathed steam from his nostrils. Zuko was obscured by steam then swatted it away. "I have to agree with Iroh. Why not just join me in mine," I asked, bring Zuko's focus to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just shakes his he and shouted, "Enough! We need to leave now! Get out of the water!" Iroh then started to rise from the water and said, "Very well." Then started to get out I just screamed my head off. Zuko ran to me and covered my eyes with his hand and said, "On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes, but be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you." To which Iroh then sat back down and leaned back happily after Zuko uncovered my eyes. "Ahhhh!" Iroh sighed. "I think it's time for me to leave," I said reaching over and grabbing my towel. Then I got out of the water. I went back to then ship to get dressed. I then started to feel dizzy and decided to take a nap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~This time skip is brought to you by getting eaten by a spirit monster~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After my nap Zuko woke me to find uncle who still had not returned to the ship. So me, Zuko and some Guards/soldier went to go find him. "Uncle! Uncle, where are you?" Zuko shouted. Then a Soldier said, "Sir, maybe he thought you left without him?" To which Zuko replied, "Something's not right here. (He examined the hot tub, now with the stone projectiles embedded in it.) That pile of rocks..." "I agree Zuko," I said will leaning my head on his shoulder as I was still sleepy. "It looks like there's been a landslide, sir." The Soldier said. "Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally. My uncle's been captured by earthbenders!" Zuko shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~This time skip is brought to you by Iroh getting kidnapped naked~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko and I went in search of Iroh and his kidnappers. We had been riding all night and it was now day. Zuko found a sandal and picked it up then shifted it, a look of disgust spread over his face. "Yup, that's Uncle Iroh." Zuko said as we continued our journey. "You shouldn't of smelt it. That was disgusting." I said with a shiver. He just nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~This time skip is brought to you by Aang getting chased by a dragon~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will riding we saw the Aang fly above us to which Zuko shouted, "The Avatar!" He yanked the reigns to turn the beast back, but then he looked down the trail that leads to his captured uncle. He looked back again in the direction he saw Appa, indecision marked his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~This time skip is brought to you by Aang crashing into a big bear statue~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We finally caught up, but I stay with the Komodo rhinos. For three reasons, 1. Zuko didn't want me to get hurt 2. Iroh is most likely to still naked and 3. I'm pregnant but Zuko doesn't know that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> ~THE VIDEO~ </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/ZfqOZmlTxbs">https://youtu.be/ZfqOZmlTxbs</a>
</p>
<p>Then once they got Iroh properly covered we went back to the ship to search for the Avatar and for me to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra. I only own any added/changed bits/characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Avatar Roku (Winter Solstice, Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was woken by the sound of yelling and firing. I was about to get up when a wave of morning sickness came over me, so instead I ran to the toilet to throw up. When I had finished the ship was at a standstill. I then walked on to the deck to Zuko's hand gripping a bar. His hand clenched even more. "What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?" Zuko said.TO which Iroh replied, "Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after...the Avatar." "If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do." Zuko said. "Where are we?" I asked. Making them aware of my presents. They turned around to face me and then Zuko said, "We are just off shore of the Fire temple in the Fire Nation." "Why are we here?" I asked. "We've tracked the Avatar here. Just stay here and I will be back as soon as I can. Okay?" He asked. "Okay. I am a little hungry for some roast duck. Iroh will you care to join me?" I offered. He nodded in reply, to which we linked arms and made our way to the ships kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~This time skip is brought to you be Sokka falling of Appa and screaming like a girl~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko entered our room looking very angry. "What happened Zuko?" I asked. "I lost the Avatar AGAIN!" he screamed punching the door shut. "Hay it's okay you will get him next time." I said with a soft smile. He calmed down when he looked at me and sat on the bed beside me. "I know but it's just so frustrating." He said shaking his head. He sighed and put his head into his hands. He then took his hand away from his head and looked at me, "How was your day then?" He asked. "It was alright I guess." I said yawning. "Well let's get some sleep you seem more tired these days. Are you sure you’re alright because I think you should see a healer." Zuko said. "I'm perfectly fine. I just tired from all the excitement of the day. Now go to sleep. Goodnight love. Love you. See you in the morning." I said. "Okay my fire lily. Love you too. See you in the morning." Zuko replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>A/N sorry it's short but at least he's starting to notice how much she sleeps.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra. I only own any added/changed bits/characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Waterbending Scroll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was watching Zuko spar with one of the crew members. Zuko fired blast after blast of fire at his sparring opponent. Suddenly the ship tilts to starboard, knocking both combatants off balance and made me stumble a bit. "Someone's changing our course!" Zuko shouted as soon as he got his footing back. I now knew that we will going to go shopping. As I followed Zuko to the control centre of the ship, where the steering wheel is, I was thinking of buying Zuko a gift that would tell him that I was pregnant and maybe visit their local healer to cheek on the baby. I was brought out of my thought by us arriving to our destination and when we entered Zuko shouted, "What's the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!" fully entering the room I could see Iroh playing Pai Sho with a crewman and there was the helmsman there too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iroh answered Zuko's question with, "Actually, someone did. I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko." Zuko counter questioned with, "Is it something to do with the Avatar?" "Even more urgent. It seems... I've lost my lotus tile." Iroh said in horror. Iroh moved a piece forward on the Pai Sho board. Zuko is mystified. I was just trying not to pee with laughter. "Lotus tile?" Zuko asked after recovering from the shock of it all. "For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ." Iroh reasoned.  It just caused Zuko's anger to increase, "You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?" Iroh TRYED to reason more by saying, "See, you, like most people, underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully they'll have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko had to work hard to contain his anger, ultimately releasing a gout of flame from his mouth the licked over the ceiling. It left a smiling Iroh to be clouded with smoke, who said, "I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew." I just started to cry with laughter on the floor holding my stomach until a wave of nausea caused me to run to the nearest toilet to throw up with Iroh hot on my tail. Once I finish throwing up Iroh said, "You should go have a healer find out what’s wrong with you while we are looking for my tile." I just nodded before going for a nap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~This time skip is brought to by Aang's haggling skills~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I woke up from my nap we had arrive and acquired in port. So I went into the small town beside the port. First thing on my list is to find a healer. Once I did the female healer took me to a room and told me to remove my clothes that hid my stomach. Once she was done she said that everything was doing fine and that I could get dressed. Once I left I went to a shop that sold baby clothes and toys. The only thing that caught my eye was a pair of red baby shoes, so I bought them and had them wrapped in a box with a tag on it. Then I put it in Zuko's and I's room before I left the ship to go find them. I spotted them, and I began to make my way to them just in time to Zuko's arms were folded across his chest and he was clearly unhappy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Iroh began to speak, "I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace." Zuko turned to shout at his uncle, "It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!" He then saw me and pulled me into a tight hug as Iroh replied, "Quite the contrary. I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!" I giggled as I finished struggling out of Zuko's arms. Then said, " I got a gift for you will here and I went to a healer to. And I'm fine by the way."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While I was speaking, a parade of Fire Nation soldiers walked by carrying armloads of merchandise that Iroh has just bought. One of them is some kinds of brass musical instrument. Zuko looked at the instrument and said, "You bought a sumki horn?" "For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds." Iroh stated, "Oh, hello Sky!" I just waved in reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As we began walking down the dock, a pirate ship came in to view. "This place looks promising!" Iroh complemented. When we entered Iroh spotted a red jewelled monkey. "Ooo! That is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?" Iroh said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Pirate Captain, who was speaking with the Pirate Barker that the kids escaped from a few hours before. Zuko listened to their conversation. Meanwhile, Iroh picked up the jewelled monkey with a huge grin on his face. The Pirate Barker said, "We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was travelling with." Zuko walked over to them and said, "This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" Iroh was making monkey noises in the background.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~This time skip is brought to you by Katara accidentally whipping Momo~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We were back on the ship with the pirates. Zuko and the Pirate Captain with a green parrot still on his shoulder were talking. The Pirate Captain then suggested, "Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" Zuko said, "We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll, right?" The Pirate Captain just said, "Uh huh." "Then they'll be on the water." Zuko stated. I walked over to them and said, "I'm going to bed. See you when you get back my prince." I said as I kissed Zuko on the lips before leaving to go take a nap and to set up 'Zuko's' present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~This time skip is brought to you by Momo being the real victim here~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was woken up by Zuko storming in at who knows what hour in the morning. He sat on his side of the bed and took off his shoes, then lays down beside me, still wide awake. I moved to lie on my side, so I was facing him, and I was holding the gift for him. "You plan didn't work, did it?" I said, and I only go a huff in reply. He then turned onto his side facing away from me. "Well if you are going to be like that you, mister, are not getting the present I special got for you Yesterday." I said. That got his attention. He is such a kid inside sometimes. He turned to face me sitting up, I did the same. I put the present on his lap and watched him open it. He pulled the red baby shoes. At first, he looked confused but after him looking at me then the shoes then back to several times he fainted. I just sat there in shock. "Well that went better that expected." As I was saying that Iroh walk in, then rushed to Zuko's side. He looks at me with a questioning expression. I just said, "He just work out I was pregnant. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I'm Pregnant." Then Iroh went down. I just couldn't believe they both fainted at the news. What wimps. Humph. I just burst into a fit of giggles. "What am I going to do with those two." I said to my stomach will rubbing it. Agni help us when I go into labour if this is how they react.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra. I only own any added/changed bits/characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Jet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me, Iroh and Zuko were the only ones on deck sitting in a circle/triangle. Zuko with his head in his hands and Iroh had a cup of tea in his hands as usual. "So are either of you going to say anything or am I the the one that's going to do all the talking." I said. "How far along are you then my dear?" Iroh asked. "Just now about three months." I replied. Zuko raised his head from his hands and asked, "How long have you known?" "Since that day you found Katara's necklace. But I kind of suspected It when I was about a month," I said. "Why didn't tell me this before?" Zuko practically shouted. "I didn't tell you then because I didn't want to give your hopes up. Anyway aren't you happy about this?" I asked looking down at my hands. Zuko stood up and began to paste back and forth. I watched the gears in his head turning, thinking about how to reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he finally stopped he said, "This couldn't of came at a worse time. I'm so close to capturing the Avatar." I began to tear up. I was looking at my lap in sorrow. I thought he'd be happy about the baby. It's not like we've never talked about having kids. Zuko looked at me and realised what he said was a mistake. "I didn't mean that. I'm just in a bit of shock." Zuko said as he lifted my head, so I was now looking at his face. He then saw the tears running down my cheeks. He quickly wiped them away and pulled me into a heart-warming hug. I began to sod in his arms. "I thought you would be happy about the baby. We have talk about having kids before. I thought you would be happy." I hiccupped as I began to calm down. I hadn't even noticed that while I was crying Zuko carried me to our room and had place me on the bed. "I'm sorry my fire lily. I do want this baby. I'm just beginning to come to terms that this really happening." He said as he laid beside me on the while stroking my stomach gently. "There's really a baby in there isn't there. My baby. OUR baby." He continued. "Yes. Even went to a healer to check on the baby when I got those little shoes." He just looked down at me with love in his eyes. He then began to kiss down my neck and we spent the rest of the day making love and planning for the baby. I wished that we could just stay like that forever, but I knew that thing would have to change. No pain, no gain as people from my world say.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra. I only own any added/changed bits/characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Great Divide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was on the very top outside deck watching the sun rays. I then began to sing a song called Hallelujah:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I heard there was a secret chord</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That David played, and it pleased the Lord</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But you don't really care for music, do ya?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, it goes like this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fourth, the fifth</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The minor fall and the major lift</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baffled king composing hallelujah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You saw her bathing on the roof</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tied you to her kitchen chair</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She broke your throne and she cut your hair</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And from your lips she drew the hallelujah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe there's a God above</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But all I've ever learned from love</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was how to shoot somebody who'd outdrew ya</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it's not a cry that you hear at night</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's not someone who's seen the light</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pair of arms snaked their way around my waist, they rubber where the baby is and then I felt someone place their chin on my shoulder. I looked to see that it was Zuko. I leaned into his warmth. "Have I ever told you how much I love your singing." Zuko said. " About every time that you hear me sing." I said. "What do you hope it will be, the baby I mean." I continued. Zuko pondered on my question. He turns me to face him, knelled down to be faced to face with my belly, he then kissed it. "I don't care as long as It's healthy, and even if it's not I will still love the baby." Tears started to fall onto Zuko's head. Zuko Stood, whipped away my tears and pulled me into a passionate Kiss that quickly became heated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We finally stopped before any clothes were removed but it still left us panting to catch our breath. He then picked me up bridal style, then rushed to our room but was interrupted by me stomach rumbled. Zuko stopped in his tracks, turned, and headed towards the kitchen. He put me down then asked, "What would you like to eat my sweet fire lily?" I thought for a moment before answering with, "How about some fire flacks. I've been craving something spicy." He opened a cupboard to pull out a bag of fire flacks. We went back to our room and I continued to eat my fire flacks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Once I was done eating we just lied on the bed cuddling. Feeling like nothing could go wrong. But I knew different. I knew how everything worked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And I'm afraid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Afraid that me being here will change who wins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who loses and who dies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And will everyone end up with the people they are supposed to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All these things swirled around my head till sleep took me. It was now very late at night. Where did the day go?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra or songs. I only own any added/changed bits/characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky's POV</p><p> </p><p>I was standing on the main deck of the ship with Iroh and Zuko. "There is a storm coming. A big one." Iroh said as Zuko looked through a telescope. Zuko lowered the telescope to say, "You're out of your mind, Uncle. The weather's perfect. There is not a cloud in sight." "The storm is approaching from the north. I suggest we alter our course and head southwest." Iroh reasoned. "I have to agree with Iroh. There is always calm before a storm." I stated. Zuko said, "We know the Avatar is travelling northward, so we will do the same."Iroh protested, "Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew. Of the safety of your wife and unborn child!" Zuko suddenly shouted, "The safety of the crew doesn't matter!"</p><p> </p><p>Zuko's eyebrow goes up in concern as a crewmember enters from in the background onto the deck. It was the Lieutenant, who has clearly overhead Zuko's remark and was unhappy. Zuko, realizing this, begins to speak to the Lieutenant and walk up until his face is right in front of the Lieutenant's. "Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety." Zuko calmly stated to his face. Zuko entered the ship and shuts the hatch behind him. Iroh stood next to the Lieutenant. My mind was still processing what he said when Iroh said, "He doesn't mean that, he's just all worked up."</p><p> </p><p>It then hit me like a tonne of bricks.</p><p> </p><p>My heart broke.</p><p> </p><p>Tears started to run down my face.</p><p> </p><p>I just ran through the hatch to end up In Zuko's and I's room. I jumped onto the bed with my head in the pillows. I just sobbed and sobbed. I didn't know if it was my own emotions or the pregnancy hormones, but I just felt utterly heart broken. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.</p><p> </p><p>~This time skip is brought to by Sokka getting kick on the but by a mean shop lady~</p><p> </p><p>Still Sky's POV</p><p> </p><p>It was only when I woke did I discover that I had been sleeping. It must if been for a long time because the storm Iroh and I predicted was in full force. I went to find Iroh only to be told to follow him. So, I did. Me and Iroh enter a room to heard Lieutenant Jee say, "I'm sick of taking his orders and I'm tired of chasing his Avatar!" The Lieutenant was sitting at a table and addressing a crewman on his left, making wide hand gestures to drive home his point. Lieutenant Jee then continued, "I mean who does Zuko think he is?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you really want to know?" Iroh asked in the shadow with me by his side. The Lieutenant and the three-other crewman at the fire barrel stood in respect. "General Iroh! We were just –" Lieutenant Jee started to say. Iroh and walked into the light and Iroh's hand raised in acceptance, "It's ok. May we join you?" Lieutenant Jee said, "Of course, sir! Princess!" Iroh and I approached and sat down with the men. Iroh stroked his beard and began to speak, "Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much..."</p><p> </p><p>Flashback</p><p> </p><p>Third person's POV</p><p> </p><p>A younger Zuko, without his trademark scar, but a look of determination, however, has not changed. He walked down a hall to a pair of Fire Nation guards who blocked his attempt to enter the room beyond. Zuko then said, in a higher voice than what it is now, "Let me in!" Iroh appeared from the left behind him, putting his hands on the young man's shoulders Iroh said, "Prince Zuko, what's wrong?" "I want to go into the war chamber, but the guard won't let me pass!" Zuko reply but his voice broke slightly at the end. Zuko was clearly disappointed. Iroh lid him a short distance away from the guards as Lady Sky was given entry to the war chamber making Zuko feel even worse that his fiancé got to go to the meeting but not him.</p><p> </p><p>Once a small distance away Iroh said, " You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring." " If I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can? Like my beloved Lady Sky." Zuko said pleading and with love when mentioning his fiancé. "Very well." I said before taking a breath, "But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know." Iroh added. Zuko bowed to Iroh to say, "Thank you uncle!"</p><p> </p><p>Iroh put his around arm around Zuko's shoulders and walked him past the guards, who make no move to stop them. The war chamber was a temple like chamber, with a throne on a dais, wreathed in fire. The back wall is occupied by some sort of huge, ornately carved red statue. The war council was in the key point of its session. Fire Nation generals sit around a map of the Earth Kingdom continent that adorns the floor. One of the generals on the left was standing to address the general staff. On Zuko's right sat Iroh and on Zuko's left sat Lady Sky.</p><p> </p><p>One of the generals began to speak, "The Earth Kingdom defences are concentrated here."</p><p>The Fire Lord was watching the generals discuss the situation behind his wall of fire. The General continued, "A dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the 41st division." "But the 41st is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?" An older general questioned.  The first General coldly replied with, "I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait then fresh meat?"</p><p> </p><p>This made Zuko jump up in protest, "You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?" The generals looked taken aback by Zuko, clearly disapproving of Zuko's outburst.</p><p> </p><p>End of Flashback</p><p> </p><p>Sky's POV</p><p> </p><p>"Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out, and there were... dire consequences." Iroh said then lowered his head in sadness at the memory.</p><p> </p><p>~This time skip is brought to you by Master/Monk Gyatso cheating at Pai Sho~</p><p> </p><p>Still Sky's POV</p><p> </p><p>After a long pause Iroh continued, "After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said that Prince Zuko's challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect, and there was only one way to resolve this..." Lieutenant Jee then said horrified, "Agni kai. A fire duel." Iroh confirmed, "That's right. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the General. Zuko had spoken out against a general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father."</p><p> </p><p>Flashback</p><p> </p><p>Still Sky's POV</p><p> </p><p>I watched Zuko enter a rectangular arena with a large crowd on either side. He dropped his ceremonial cloak to the floor, exposing his bare chest, making me blush a bit. He noticed and winked at me. He turned to face his opponent, and, recognising him, he freezes in horror. Tears started to come to my eyes when I see who it is.</p><p> </p><p>End of Flashback</p><p> </p><p>~This time skip is brought to you by Master/Monk Abbot having a uni brow~</p><p> </p><p>Iroh continued the story, "When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy..."</p><p> </p><p>Flashback</p><p> </p><p>Still Sky's POV</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was in the rectangular arena. A much larger opponent, silhouetted, advanced slowly towards Zuko. Horrified Zuko said, "Please, father, I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" The advancing Fire Lord, still silhouetted against the fires burning around the arena. He too is shirtless, but was built massively. Fire Lord Ozai said, "You will fight for your honour." Zuko stricken, abasing himself on the floor, "I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son."</p><p> </p><p>My mouth hung open, I couldn't believe this was happening.</p><p> </p><p>That I would have to watch him get his scar.</p><p> </p><p>Watch go through the pain of it, all the physical, mental and emotional pain.</p><p> </p><p>I can only hope he will let me stay by his side.</p><p> </p><p> Fire Lord Ozai then demanded, "Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" Zuko replied scared for his life, "I won't fight you." "You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." Fire Lord Ozai spat in a strict tone. The Fire Lord now stood a few feet from Zuko, as the Prince raised his tear-filled face to his father. I looked at some of the spectators. They are familiar. Many in the background are generals from the war council.</p><p> </p><p>The three beside me were, from left, a grinning Admiral Zhao, General Iroh, looking fearful for his nephew, and a cruel looking young girl in a soldier's uniform who is clearly hoping for the worst to befall Prince Zuko. This is Azula, Zuko's sister, we learned that at the end of the season finale for Book One. She raises her left fist in anticipation of the disgrace her brother is undergoing.</p><p> </p><p> Iroh's looked away in despair.</p><p> </p><p> Zuko's scream of anguish is heard but I couldn't stand to look.</p><p> </p><p>I placed my face into Iroh's chest with tears escaping my eyes and sobs doing the same with my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>End of flashback</p><p> </p><p>Still Sky's POV</p><p> </p><p>I had finally come back to reality to see Iroh's face in the present is in the same pose as it was when Zuko was scarred. It was clearly an unpleasant memory. Then Lieutenant Jee said abashed, "I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident..." Iroh explained more, "It was no accident. After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honour."</p><p> </p><p>"So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal." Lieutenant Jee reasoned. "Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is, the Avatar gives Zuko hope." Iroh said in a serious voice. I didn't realise that I was crying till Lieutenant Jee hand me a handkerchief. I said thank you and dried up my tears. I got up and went to mine and Zuko's room. When I entered the room, the ship sounded if lightning stuck it. Zuko was in the room and got up, walked towards me and said, "Stay here while I find out what's happening." I was about to protest when he interrupted, "I just want you to know that you are safe and sound, okay?" I just nodded my head. After that he ran out of the room and I was left with just my thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>~This time skip is brought to you by Sokka getting pay with a dead fish~</p><p> </p><p>Still Sky's POV</p><p> </p><p>By the time the storm stopped Zuko came back to our room. When he saw my face, he sat beside and pulled me into a warm, slightly wet, hug. "What's wrong my beloved?" Zuko asked. I replied, "Did you mean it when you said you don't care about anyone's safety?" Looking at my lap sadly once I was released from the hug. Zuko looked at me with sad eyes before replying, "No. I was just frustrated and anger. I will always care about you and your safety. Especially now that I know that you are pregnant. We've both had are hard day, let just go to bed." And we did so.</p><p> </p><p>I knew what he said couldn't have been true about others safety. I just knew it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra or songs. I only own any added/changed bits/characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Blue Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky's POV</p><p> </p><p>I was getting ready for the music night. I then went outside to the fore deck to find Zuko practising firebending. Just as came to talk to Zuko too. Iroh said, "Is everything okay? It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order." Zuko replied with, "I don't care what they do." While he Looked away out to sea. "Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao." Iroh encouraged. Zuko turned toward Iroh and I, desperation and fear on his face and said, "How, Uncle? With Zhao's resources it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar. (He turns back out to sea and whispers) My honour, my throne, my country, I'm about to lose them all."</p><p>Iroh went back inside but I walked toward Zuko and put my arms around his waist, making him jump slightly. "You still have me... and your Uncle Iroh... and our baby." When I said the last part, I turned him around and placed his hands on my stomach that had a three-month baby bump. He smiled slightly at the thought of our child that was growing inside me. I then manged to drag him back inside. We then went our separate ways, him to our room and me to the place where we were having the music night.</p><p> </p><p>~This time skip is brought to you by Sokka earthbending~</p><p> </p><p>Still Sky's POV</p><p> </p><p>The music night was in full swing when I was about to sing a song. "This song call Crazy In Love."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A/N Ignore the 50 shades of grey thing. I just like the slow version of this song and this was the only one I could find with the lyrics. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no</p><p>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no</p><p>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no</p><p>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no</p><p> </p><p>I look and stare so deep in your eyes,</p><p>I touch on you more and more every time,</p><p>When you leave I'm begging you not to go,</p><p>Call your name two or three times in a row,</p><p> </p><p>Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,</p><p>How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.</p><p>'Cause I know you don't understand,</p><p>Just how your love your doing no one else can.</p><p> </p><p>Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's</p><p>Got me looking so crazy right now</p><p>Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch</p><p>Got me looking so crazy right now</p><p> </p><p>Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss</p><p>Got me hoping you'll save me right now</p><p>Looking so crazy in love's,</p><p>Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.</p><p> </p><p>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no</p><p>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no</p><p>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no</p><p>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no</p><p> </p><p>When I talk to my friends so quietly,</p><p>Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me,</p><p>Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress,</p><p>If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress,</p><p> </p><p>The way that you know what I thought I knew,</p><p>It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you,</p><p>But I still don't understand,</p><p>Just how the love your doing no one else can.</p><p> </p><p>Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's</p><p>Got me looking so crazy right now</p><p>Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch</p><p>Got me looking so crazy right now</p><p> </p><p>Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss</p><p>Got me hoping you'll save me right now</p><p>Looking so crazy in love's,</p><p>Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.</p><p> </p><p>I'm Looking so crazy in love's,</p><p>Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.</p><p> </p><p>Check it, let's go</p><p>Young Hov y'all know when the flow is loco,</p><p>Young be and the are-O-see, uh oh,</p><p>Ol' G, big homie, the one and only,</p><p> </p><p>Stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano,</p><p>The ROC handle like Van Axel,</p><p>I shake phoneys man, you can't get next to,</p><p>The genuine article I go I do not sing though,</p><p> </p><p>I sling though, If anything I bling yo,</p><p>A star like Ringo, roll like</p><p>Crazy bring ya whole set,</p><p>Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged,</p><p> </p><p>They can't figure them out they like hey is he insane</p><p>Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth,</p><p>My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla.</p><p>Been dealing with chain smokers,</p><p> </p><p>But how you think I got the name Hova?</p><p>I been realer the game's over,</p><p>Fall back young, ever since the label changed over</p><p>To platinum the game's been wrap, One!</p><p>Know what I mean?</p><p> </p><p>Got me looking, so crazy, my baby</p><p>I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this,</p><p>I've been playing myself, baby I don't care</p><p>'Cause your love's got the best of me,</p><p>And baby you're making a fool of me,</p><p>You got me sprung and I don't care who sees,</p><p>'Cause baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby</p><p>Hey!</p><p> </p><p>Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's</p><p>Got me looking so crazy right now</p><p>Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch</p><p>Got me looking so crazy right now</p><p> </p><p>Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss</p><p>Got me hoping you'll save me right now</p><p>Looking so crazy in love's,</p><p>Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.</p><p> </p><p>Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's</p><p>Got me looking so crazy right now</p><p>Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch</p><p>Got me looking so crazy right now</p><p> </p><p>Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss</p><p>Got me hoping you'll save me right now</p><p>Looking so crazy in love's,</p><p>Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd cheered. I said my thank you and went to bed.</p><p> </p><p>~This time skip is brought to you by Katara and Sokka sucking on frozen frogs~</p><p> </p><p>Still Sky's POV</p><p> </p><p>I was slightly woken up by Zuko coming into bed. I turned to face him as we both lied in bed. "Where were you last night my darling?" I asked him. "I was making sure Zhao didn't get the Avatar." I nodded my head then kissed him on the lips. We then fell, in my case back, to sleep in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra or songs. I only own any added/changed bits/characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Fortuneteller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky’s POV</p><p>Today Zuko surprised me with breakfast in bed for two reasons; 1. I’m pregnant and I have morning sickness also 2. It’s my found anniversary. It’s sort of like my birthday but it’s not really it. It’s the day Zuko’s family found me washed up on Ember Island shore. I remember it like yesterday.</p><p>Flashback</p><p>Still Sky’s POV</p><p>I was watching an episode of Legend of Korra, I had a bad day. I then wished I could be in the Avatar the last airbend show. Then I would be able to meet Zuko. I loved him. He was my favourite character since watch the show, I felt like I could relate to him. When suddenly there was a giant flash of white light. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Raava. I was in shock, I thought I was dreaming, I pinched myself only to find out it was real.</p><p> </p><p>Raava began to speak, “Sky I have granted you this wish to come to this would. BUT you must use your knowledge to help save the few lives that get taken.” After that Raava disappeared and I was in the sea, the only thing was I was not the best swimmer, so I found a bit of drift wood to cling onto. I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up I was gazing into the most beautiful golden eyes I have ever seen. I couldn’t help but think they were familiar. I was brought out of my day dream by the boy attached to the eyes bombarding me with questions like, “Are you alright? Where are your parents? Why are you sleeping on the beach?” He was stopped by who I assumed was his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Just then I realized who they were; they were Princess Ursa and Prince Zuko. This was DEFINITELT not a dream. He looked like my age: 7. I began to panic a bit when I did this to which Princess Ursa sat down and pulled me onto her lap, while whispering calming words into my ear. Once calm I asked, “Where am I Princess Ursa?” I asked. Both her and Prince Zuko were shocked by me talking but got over it quickly and Ursa said, “You are on Ember Island sweetheart. Where are you parents darling?” I replied with, “I don’t have parents anymore or any family or even friends.” While I was saying that tears started to stream down my face. Zuko wiped away the tears, then hugged my tightly. I leaned into him, loving how warm he was with me being cold from the sea water.</p><p> </p><p>Princess Ursa let me sit on Prince Zuko’s lap while she got me a towel. Prince Zuko began to stroke my cheek. I leaned into his touch and by the time Princess Ursa came back me and Prince Zuko were as close as close can be. I looked up at Princess Ursa to see Prince Ozai and Princess Azula with her. When Prince Ozai saw how Prince Zuko and I interacted together, he got an idea and said, “You are going to wed when you are both sixteen.” We all looked at him like he was crazy. “We don’t even know her name!” Azula screamed out in jealousy. That made Prince Ozai angry, “YOU WILL NOT QUESTION ME!” His voice then got softer, “What is your name little girl?” I replied with, “Sky. It’s very nice to meet you Prince Ozai and you have a wonderful family.” I said with a bow. They took me back to the palace and the rest is history.</p><p>End of flashback  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra or songs. I only own any added/changed bits/characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Bato of the Water Tribe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky's POV</p><p> </p><p>I woke up knowing I had to find Aang today. It was time for him to know I was not the enemy. I looked to my side to see Zuko. I moved away from him gently, not to wake him up, and got dressed. I left a note on my side of the bed saying I was going out on adventure and would not be back for a few days and (write P.S Code for getting perfume from a certain place that is a unique kind), that I was bring lots of food, drink and money with me for him not to worry.</p><p> </p><p>I started off my journey. I knew where I was going, I was going to the Sister’s Abbey that craft ointments and perfumes. </p><p> </p><p>~This time skip is brought to you by Sokka having his father’s wits~</p><p> </p><p>Still Sky’s POV</p><p>When I arrived at the Abby I could see that ‘Team Avatar’ was already there and eating with Bato (Katara and Sokka’s father’s best friend) But Aang already left. I knocked on the outside door Katara open the door and gasped at the sight of me. She quickly began to close the door on me before I stopped her and said, “I will not harm you. I’m not after Aang. I just came to talk to you, your brother and Aang.” She looked at me, searching for a lie then she let me in. When Sokka saw me, he spat his dinner out in shock. I couldn’t help but giggle. “What are you doing here!” Sokka demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to talk to you guys about some stuff.” I said to them. I sat beside Katara and was about to speak when Aang came into the and said, “Hey everyone! Sorry I was gone so long.” To which Katara replied with, “Hey Aang, I didn't notice you left.” Aang then said, with exaggerated happiness, “Yup, but now I'm back. Sure...could go for some delicious sea prunes!” He sits down, grabbed a bowl and began to munch. After a few seconds he spits them back out. Katara and Bato looked at him strangely, with Sokka having a similar expression on his face. “Well I guess you don’t mind me then?”</p><p> </p><p>Aang did a bit of a double take after he looked at me and took first notice that I was there. “WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?” Before Katara could reply I did, “To talk to you about something very important,” I took a deep breath, “I’m what you could call a seer of the future.” They all looked flabbergasted even though what I just told them was not even the tip of the ice burg. If this is how they react about this, there is no way I’m telling them I’m from a world where everything that has been happening is just a TV show with a sequel TV show. Once everyone calmed down a bit, even Bato, I said, “I know everything that has, is and going to happen to a great deal of people ranging from Jet to Suki and even some people you are yet to meet.” I blushed a bit when they looked at me with adoration and happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Really. Can you tell me who I will marry? Who will win the war? And more importantly do I become famous for my amazing fighting skills?” Sokka asked all at once. “No. No. and NO! I can’t tell you anything about the future or else I could change things. Very important things that mean life or death things.” Sokka looked dishearten by that. “Don’t worry. I’m here so no one must die. AT ALL. Also, I came here to get perfume too. I just took this opportunity to meet you in a less hostile way.” Team Avatar + Bato nodded with understanding. “I’m staying here for a little while before going back to my husband prince Zuko.” They all looked in shock (even Bato). Aang was the first one to break the silence, “You married HIM!” “Yip. We were engaged since I meet the royal family. It was decided by the way we cared for each other. We knew about the engagement and loved it. We grew to love each other to this did till we die.” I said with passion in my voice.</p><p> </p><p>~This time skip is brought to you by Iroh is flirting with a younger woman~ </p><p> </p><p>Still Sky’s POV</p><p> </p><p>When I woke up in the morning, I had to rush to the bathroom to throw up. I had a late breakfast with the Sisters. When I went to the main courtyard to find Katara, Sokka and Bato putting on backpacks, Aang was sitting on Appa looking dejected. They were leaving Aang to see their father for the first time in years. Katara walked sadly over to Aang. “Good luck.” Katara wished Aang. Aang said, “Okay. You too.” Katara walked out of the gate of the abbey, Bato and Sokka followed. The Mother Superior approached Aang, who still sat on Appa.</p><p>“Guess I should be moving on.” Aang stated. The Mother Superior replied with, “That would be best.” Aang shakes Appa's reigns, who walked them out of the gate. Momo clings to one of Appa's horns. “I'm an idiot, Momo.” Stated Aang. Aang looked back at me and asked, “Do you need a lift back to Zuko?” I replied, “No. I’m stay to help the Sisters make me some perfume then I’m leaving. Safe travels and I will see you later.” With that Aamg went on his way will I went to help the sisters with their perfume making.</p><p> </p><p>I stood with a group of sisters making perfume. Then suddenly the gates burst open, only to show a shirshu with June, Iroh and Zuko on its back. “We’re getting close” Said June. They didn’t even notice that I was there. And as quick as they came they left.</p><p> </p><p>~This time skip is brought to you by Sokka thinking Zuko was stupid~</p><p> </p><p>Still Sky’s POV</p><p>The shirshu suddenly (again) busted through the newly repaired gates sending all the sisters running away screaming in all directions. The shirshu began to walk around, sniffing. “What's it doing? It's just going around in a circle!” “I could ask you the same thing Zuko!” I shouted at them, which startled Zuko and Iroh. Their attention wasn’t on me for long because the shirshu looks up into the air to see the scent spiralling around. Suddenly Aang enters on his glider. He flies up to the monster, which jumps up to snap at him. He misses but does manage to dump his riders onto the floor of the courtyard. The shirshu also falls flat on his back. I ran to hide with the Sisters. “Aang!” Katara shouted.</p><p> </p><p>June got up and whips the ground with her whip. The shirshu gets up and roars, June then jumped onto its back. They charged after Aang. Right before the shirshu could impact into Aang, Appa entered the Abby from the sky and plows right into the shirshu, pushing him and his rider into They the wall of the building, knocking a whole through it. Appa had a fiery grin on his face. He breathed heavily out his nostrils. Aang, whose smile turned to alarm as he turned away from Appa to face Zuko, whose hands are alight with fire as he advances on the Avatar. He fired a huge gout of flame at Aang, who blocked it by twirling his staff to break it up. They trade several rounds of blows, all of which were miss or are blocked. Finally, the two fire volleys simultaneously and both are blown backwards onto the roofs behind them. While that was happening some of the Sisters pulled Katara and Sokka to the side.</p><p> </p><p>June was lying next to the shirshu, both unconscious. Iroh rushed up to the bounty hunter and pats the side of her face. She woke up, raised to her feet. She cracked her whip and says something unintelligible. Then shirshu raised to its feet, she jumped in the saddle and they head back into battle. They charge at Appa who is on the other side of the courtyard. Appa soared into the air as they reach him, but the shirshu lashed at Appa's tail with his tongue. Appa landed on the other side of the courtyard. He struggled to stay standing but failed. He collapsed in a cloud of dust. Appa's face, where his visible eye opened, then he gets to his feet. The monsters charge at each other after June whipped the shirsu again, and they have a head on collision, throwing June over Appa's head, whom she whipped as she passed. She landed on the ground and rolled away just as Appa's foot planted itself deep into the ground where she had just been.</p><p> </p><p>Aang got up groggily from where he'd fallen on the roof. His eyes go wide as Zuko charged him down the spine of the roof. He threw a blast of the fire at the Avatar who flipped over Zuko's head to land behind him. They exchanged blows with Aang eventually knocking Zuko off the roof. Zuko was instantly replaced when June and the shirshu jumped onto the roof and pursued him. In the background, Appa turned down in the courtyard and used his tail to create a gale that blows tiles off the roof as the shirshu as it passed. Katara and Sokka were leaning up against the wall of the abbey. Sokka began to wiggle his arm a bit. “I'm starting to get some feeling back!” Sokka exclaimed when a bunch of tiles fell on him, “Ow!”</p><p> </p><p>Iroh was testing out some perfumes nearby. He found one he liked, looked from side to side to make sure no one is looking and then tucked the bottle into his robe, a mischievous smile on his face. I looked at the Sister I was standing beside and payed for Iroh’s and I’s perfume as I put my bottles into a bag then put the bag onto my back. Aang and Zuko were duelling once again, this time a covered of a well is between them. They trade volleys. Aang suddenly saw Katara's necklace in Zuko's hand. “You've got something I want!” Aang explained. They traded volleys again with Zuko soon destroying the well's covering. They danced around on the lip of the well, neither one able to gain decisive advantage over the other. Aang kept trying to grab the necklace but failed. Then Zuko lunged after Aang and missed. As Zuko passed, Aang used his foot to go through the loop of the necklace, catching it. He then disappeared down the well, with Zuko firing a huge gout of flame after him in frustration. Zuko is launched into the air as Aang reappeared atop a huge jet of water and landed in the foreground. Rain from the huge jet of water began to fall around him, quickly followed by Zuko hitting the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko got up and the duel began anew, but this time Appa advanced threateningly on Zuko. Before Appa can strike him, however, the shirshu lashed him three times in a row with his tongue. Appa tried to stay up but can't. He keels over, paralyzed. The Mother Superior put some kind of perfume under Katara and Sokka’s noses so that they are then able to move better. “That thing sees with its nose. Let's give him something to look at.” Sokka stated. “The perfume?” Mother Superior asked. Sokka nodded. A pair of Sisters and Sokka moved huge white pots of perfume out into the courtyard. Aang was still dodging Zuko's fire blasts and the shirshu's tongue on the opposite wall.</p><p> </p><p>The sisters then dump the perfume onto the ground. Katara waterbended the perfume into a huge sheet, moved it over the shirshu, and dropped it. The monster shook off the liquid, it’s now terribly confused. Zuko then got tongue lashed by the monster, followed by June. “June! Noooo!” Iroh shouted. Iroh caught the falling bounty hunter. The rampaging shirshu breaks open a few more jars, pawed the tiles off the roof of one of the buildings, then jumps over the wall and disappeared. Aang picked up his staff with Katara and Sokka approaching him from behind. Zuko and Iroh were lying flat on the ground. Iroh has June draped across his chest, his arm around her. “Uncle? I didn't see you get hit with the tongue.” Zuko stated. “Shh!” Iroh hushed him. I stood infront of them and shook my head in disappointment. June's eyes opened, and they were clearly displeased.</p><p> </p><p>~This time skip is brought to you by Aang giving Zuko a kiss from Katara~</p><p>Still Sky’s POV</p><p> </p><p>We spent the trip back to the ship in silence (manly from the embarrassment of Iroh’s flirting) and when finally arrived we sat around a table in silence. “Soooo, I paid for that perfume for you Iroh.” Iroh looked sheepishly at his lap with a light blush on his face and said a quiet, “Thank you,” Before leaving. Leaving only Zuko and I. “Why were you there and why didn’t you wake me up when you were leaving? You have no idea how worried I was when I couldn’t find you. Then I found your letter and I still was very worried. I kept thinkin-” I cut him off with a passionate kiss on the lips. Once we were parted, we were both panting for breath. “That’s one way to shout me up.” Zuko chuckled. I giggled to. “Let’s go to bed. I’m tired and I want to put my perfume away too.” Zuko nodded his head. He then picked me up bridal style (natural) and carried me to our room were we both went to sleep spooning with our hand over our growing baby.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra or songs. I only own any added/changed bits/characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Deserter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky’s POV</p><p> </p><p>Today was the fire festival. I was so excited! Zuko was taking me to a fire nation colony to celebrate it. It was my favourite festival in the whole wide world. The masks, dancing and acts. They were all so beautiful, the only time the fire nation showed its true colours. I got up and dressed as the sun was barely visible in the sky. I made the whole crew breakfast (even the cook) that consisted of traditional fire festival foods. When everybody came in for breakfast they were all pleasantly surprised by my cooking! I never cooked while on the ship, so everyone assumed I couldn’t cook. But I could. I giggled in my head will I watched everyone fall in love with their food.</p><p> </p><p>The other reason I made them food is to tell them about the baby, I laid out the food in the form of a baby, but nobody noticed. So, it was time for plan B) Say there will be no alcohol on the ship for about 6 months. That will get their attention. “So, what does everybody think of the food?” I asked. They all did something to show they liked it. “I also would like to tell you all we won’t be having any alcohol this fire festival. Or on the ship for at less six months.” I stated. Everybody looked either shocked, confused or angry. “And Zuko here will tell you why. Isn’t that right my prince.” I said that with a small smirk working its way to my face. All the crew’s eyes were now on Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko looked confused for a second but realisation washed upon his face. “Sky is about 3 months pregnant. So, we would appreciate it if you don’t have any alcohol on the ship till when the baby’s born or we’ve captured the Avatar.” Zuko said. The crew sat in silence for a moment, taking in the information, before breaking out into cheers, whistles and applause. I walked over to stand beside Zuko, he put his arm around my waist, as we stood in front of the crew with happy smile on my face while Zuko had a hint of a smile on his.</p><p> </p><p>~This time skip is brought to you by Sokka and Aang’s mask swap~</p><p> </p><p>Still Sky’s POV</p><p> </p><p>Zuko and I walked around the festival. I loved it. I was holding onto Zuko’s arm and leant my head to rest on his shoulder. It was getting dark and all the fireworks had already been shown. We were about to leave when… “Lady Sky! Oh, Agni I’m so glad to see you!” I looked toward the person who said that to see the Mayor of the colony walking towards me. “Why may I ask?” I said. “We need someone to sing close the festival and the singer that was supposed to do it got sick. And everyone in the fire nation or knows of the fire nation know that you are a beautiful singer. Please say you will sing for us.” He said with pleading eyes. I looked over to see Zuko’s face, it told me not to do it, but my conscious told me to do it. “Okay, I’ll do it.” I answered. “Thank you. Thank you very much for doing this.” I nodded my head.</p><p> </p><p>The mayor leaded the way to a stage for me to sing on. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have a very special guest sing close the festival this year. May I introduce to you the Lady Sky!” The Mayor introduced me. I then walked onto the stage leaving Zuko to watch from the crowd. “Today I’ll be sing a song called Fire, fire.” I started to sing my song:</p><p> </p><p>   Almost thought we made it home,</p><p>But we don't know this place at all,</p><p>That's enough now dry your tears</p><p>It's been a long eleven years</p><p> </p><p>Fire, fire, fire!</p><p>Fire from the tongues of liars,</p><p> </p><p>You're ashamed of where you're from,</p><p>Crying 'cause your father's drunk</p><p>We can't die because we're young</p><p>At least that's what we heard in a song</p><p> </p><p>Fire, fire, fire!</p><p>Fire from the tongues of liars,</p><p>Fire, fire, fire!</p><p>Fire from the tongues of liars</p><p> </p><p>You're ashamed of what you've done,</p><p>Crying 'cause your father's wrong</p><p>Trying to be something new,</p><p>You'll feel that you were something to prove</p><p> </p><p>What you confuse for glory's fire</p><p>Is fire from the tongues of liars.</p><p>What you confuse for glory's fire</p><p>Is fire from the tongues of liars.</p><p>Oh send your rain</p><p> </p><p>Fire, fire, fire!</p><p>Fire from the tongues of liars,</p><p>(oh send your rain)</p><p>Fire, fire, fire!</p><p>Fire from the tongues of liars</p><p>(oh send your rain)</p><p> </p><p>Fire, fire, fire!</p><p>Fire from the tongues of liars,</p><p>(oh send your rain)</p><p>Fire, fire, fire!</p><p>Fire from the tongues of liars</p><p> </p><p>You're afraid of who you are (you're ashamed of where you're from)</p><p>Crying 'cause your father's gone (fire from the tongues of liars)</p><p>Dreaming 'til you hit the truth (we can't die because we're young)</p><p>You'll find that you've nothing to lose (fire from the tongues of liars)</p><p>You'll find that you've nothing to prove</p><p> </p><p>Once done Zuko and I walked back to the ship and went to bed. This was one of the best days of my life. I’m glad that I shared it with Zuko.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra or songs. I only own any added/changed bits/characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Northern Air Temple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky’s POV</p><p>“I’m soooooooooooo bored!” I whined to Zuko and Iroh. We were out on the top deck drinking tea (well Iroh and I were, Zuko didn’t want any and he didn’t even want to be there, I forced him to be there. Hehe.) Anyway, we were drinking tea on this sunny day with a lovely came sea surrounding us. “Well what do you want to do then?” Zuko asked in a bit of annoyance. “I don’t know. Just something…… Oh I’ve got it why don’t we play hide and seek!” I said all giddy with a big giggly smile on my face. When I looked to see Iroh’s and Zuko’s reactions, well let’s just say the varied from being all for the idea to never in a million years. I’ll let you guess which ones which. So, I had to bring out the polar puppy face.</p><p> </p><p>~This time skip is brought to you by ‘Airwalkers’~</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s POV</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t believe I fell for the polar puppy face. I face palmed myself as I finished counting. I stated to walk around the ship at random when suddenly I heard a large bang. I sprinted towards where the gobsmacking loud noise came from only to find it was just Uncle. It looked like he hid in a cupboard, fell asleep and rolled out the HUGE cupboard. The lest surprising part of it all was Uncle was still sound asleep. I shook my head before shaking him awake with a shock. “Ugh what happened?” Uncle said rubbing his head. He then looked around, “Oh, does this mean I’m out.” I nodded my head and leaving before I lost my temper.</p><p> </p><p>~This time skip is brought to you by the crazy looking and sounding inventor~   </p><p> </p><p>Still Zuko’s POV</p><p> </p><p>It’s been hours since I found Uncle and I still can’t find Sky. It was starting to get dark outside and now I was worried about her and our baby. I sent everyone to look for her and called for her. On the outside I have my usually expression but, on the inside, I’m was panicking. I couldn’t stop thinking about the worst things that could have happened to them. I was still getting use to the idea of becoming a father. It really made a deadline for me now. I want my child to be born in the firenation and to make sure they never have to face the suffering and lose that I had been through. I decided it was best to go back to our room to get my get my head together to continue looking, when low and behold I found her sleeping in bed hugging into my pillow. I was so relieved to see that she was safe and sound. Told a guard to tell everyone to stop searching and that I found her. After that I slid into bed beside her and went to sleep, dreaming of our future together with our little baby in our arms. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra or songs. I only own any added/changed bits/characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Waterbending Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky’s POV</p><p> </p><p>Zuko and I were in our room together with very little light. He was leaning against the wall with me wrapped on his arms pulling me close to his chest. When suddenly Iroh opens the cabin door and he lent in. I looked towards him, Zuko does not. Zuko acknowledged him by saying, “For the last time, I'm not playing the sumki horn.” “No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem.” Iroh replied. Iroh walked further into the room with Zhao following.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I'm taking your crew.” Zhao stated. That immediately made Zuko angry, he turned to face Zhao in a fit of rage and screamed, “What!?” I went to stand next to Iroh as Zuko walked closer to Zhao clutching his fists. “I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole.” Zhao explained with a stone-cold face. “Uncle, is that true?” Zuko asked with the same angry expression. “I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone.” Iroh said. Then continued with his arm over his face in woe, “Even the cook!” “Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again.” Zhao apologised insincerely with the same stone-cold face.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko charged at him in anger, but Iroh prevented him from tackling Zhao, who walked over to inspect the curved broadswords on the wall used – the same used by the Blue Spirit to free the Avatar. Zhao's face, swollen in anger as he recognized the blades. He took one off the wall. Zuko's eyes widen and mouth open, clearly recognizing the danger he is in. Iroh, looked over Zuko's shoulder, does not know of this crucial recognition that will soon affect him too. Zhao began to practice with the sword he had removed from the wall and as he did that he said, “I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko.”</p><p>Zuko replied, “I'm not. They're antiques. Just decorative.” Zhao then turned to ask, “Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?” “Just rumours. I don't think he is real.” Iroh stated. Zhao countered with, “He's real all right. He's a criminal, an enemy of the Fire Nation.” Zhao handed the broad sword to Iroh before he continued, “But I have a feeling that justice will catch up with him soon.” Zhao moved to exit the cabin, “General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind.” He said finally before leaving closing the door behind him. I left before anything else could be said. I went to Zuko’s and I’s room and started to pack thinks that held great value to us or things we will need, such as medical supplies and the baby shoes I got for our baby. I then quickly left the ship and hide them somewhere safe to be collected for later use.</p><p> </p><p>~This time skip is brought to you by Sokka making a fool of himself asking a girl on a date~</p><p> </p><p>Still Sky’s POV</p><p>Zuko and I were lying in bed, him cradling my stomach/small bump enjoying the peace. Well I was he was angry and the only thing keeping him from going up to Zhao and having another Agni Kai was the Baby and I. The door suddenly opens bring me out of my thoughts, Iroh’s head pops through the opening. “The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels.” Iroh said. “Good riddance to those traitors.” Zuko snarled. Iroh walked further into the room to say, “It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head,” Iroh's smile fell away as Zuko refused to respond, “Or, just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy.” “Wait Iroh!” I shouted, sitting up and bring back in to the room he had just previously exited. “What is it Sky?” Iroh asked confused. Zuko looked at me confused too. “I would like to join you on your walk, if that’s alright to you?” I asked. Iroh nodded his head with great gratitude before I kissed Zuko passionate goodbye, left the bed and followed him out closing the door behind us.</p><p> </p><p>Still Sky’s POV</p><p> </p><p>~This time skip is brought to you by a VERY angry Katara~</p><p> </p><p>Iroh and I were on Zhao’s ship, after telling him that Zuko died when our ship was attacked, having some tea. I was silently sobbing while I drank my tea. Zhao was the first one to speak, “I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko. Just devastated.” Sating the last part, a bit cheeky. Put my tea down before I put my face into Iroh’s shoulder still silently sobbing. Iroh closed his eyes and then opens them to say, “The Fire Lord will not be pleased he learns who was responsible.” I could see Zhao frowning suspiciously before speaking, “You know who... was behind the attack?” Iroh answered, “Yes...,” then he slammed the table with his fist before continuing, “pirates! We had a run in with them awhile back. Still in the corner of my eye I saw his frown turn into a smile.</p><p>“They wanted revenge.” Iroh stated. Zhao took a sip of his tea before saying, “So, have you reconsidered my offer?” Iroh bowed with respect before answering with, “Yes, I accept. It will be an honour to serve as your general.,” he then raised his cup in a toast, “To the Fire Nation!” Zhao raised his cup as well and said, “To victory!” They sipped their tea. Zhao then asked, “If you don’t mind me asking Princess Sky but I couldn’t help but notice you have put on some weight since I last saw you.” I replied taking my face from Iroh’s shoulder, drying my tears, “I’m about four months pregnant, soon to be five. We were so existed.” I said the last part sadly with my head hung low. What I had told him shocked him, it was clear on his face. I then continued, “We are…. We were keeping it a surprise for the Fire Lord for when Zuko return but now …. I don’t know.” Iroh hugged me gently then let me go when Zhao replied, “Well after this victory Iroh and I will personally bring back the Princess of the Fire Nation and the soon to be heir to the throne back home were the Fire Lord will be the next to find out this joyous news.”</p><p> </p><p>~This time skip is brought to you by Katara making Sokka carry her coat (like hold my hoops)~   </p><p> </p><p>Still Sky’s POV</p><p>Iroh and I walked down a corridor in Zhao's ship a guard was walking in the other direction. They stop when they were abreast of each other and Iroh began to whisper, “Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing.” I smiled a little. Zuko removed his mask before replying, “You didn't have to do this. Either of you.” Iroh responded with, “No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup!” “And as if I would let you carry out something like this without me.” I said. “Thank you, Uncle. Sky.” Zuko said gratefully. We hear someone coming. “Someone's coming!” Iroh stated. Zuko replaced his mask. “Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours! Good luck!” Iroh wished before we went our separate ways. I just hoped I would be able to stop something terrible from happening before it’s too late.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra or songs. I only own any added/changed bits/characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Siege of the North, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky’s POV</p><p> </p><p>Today’s the day. Well one of them anyway. Iroh and I went to talk to Zuko before he left. Zuko was now dressed in plain grey clothes, preparing a canoe to be lowered into the water, as we entered the area. “If you're fishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net, or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape.” Iroh advised. Zuko replied looking out to sea, “I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle.” Iroh then walking towards Zuko with me behind him said, “I'm sorry, I just nag you because, well, ever since I lost my son...” Iroh looked away, pain was evident on his face.  “Uncle, you don't have to say it.” Zuko stated. Just thinking about the loss of Lu Ten was painful for all of us. He was a great friend to me. “I think of you as my own. Both of you.” Iroh said including me to his sentiment.</p><p>I hug him tightly before releasing him. Zuko turned to us, a genuine look of concern and understanding was on his face. “I know, Uncle.” Zuko said before he bowed and saluted to Iroh with his arm over chest. “We'll meet again...” But before he could continue Iroh rushed forward and gave him a bear hug. Once released of his Uncle I then hugged him too. I kissed him passionately. A see you later kiss. Then I too released him.</p><p>Zuko walked over to the canoe. “...after I have the Avatar.” Zuko finally finished his sentence. He got into the canoe and began to lower it to the water. “Remember your Breathe of Fire! It could save your life out there!” Iroh stated. Zuko replied, “I will.” Iroh then shouted out, “And put your hood up, keep your ears warm!” Zuko who was now far below his uncle said, “I'll be fine.” I rushed towards then edge of ship and shout to Zuko, “Be safe, I love you!” He shouted back up, “I will. Take care my fire lily, I love you too!”  Iroh looked worried as he watched his nephew depart. Zuko finally reached the water and started his mission. All Iroh and I could do is pray to the spirits that he will be safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra or songs. I only own any added/changed bits/characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Siege of the North, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky’s POV</p><p>Iroh and I went through the water tribe to get to the spirit oasis Once there the moon turned red. That made Iroh and I move faster. We entered the oasis but stayed away from view. Underneath the red moon light basked Zhao and his entourage by the pond in the oasis. “I am...” Zhao started to say as he raised his fist to the heavens, “a legend now! The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon! They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! ZHAO THE INVINCIBLE!” At this moment Momo jumped onto Zhao's head and started to pull at his face and chittered. Zhao yelled out, “Huh! Get it off! Get it off!” Momo flied off as the guards surrounded Zhao to help him. He landed on an outstretched arm – Aang's arm. Appa has landed and the kids square off against Zhao and his men.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't bother!” Zhao warned them. Zhao raised his arms to show them the bag with the Moon Spirit in it and showed them his fist next to it. Ready to shoot fire at it. Aang dropped his staff and raised his hands in surrender. Aang then shout over the pond, “Zhao! Don't!” Zhao replied with, “It's my destiny... to destroy the Moon... and the Water Tribe.” Aang stated back, “Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone – including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world.” Iroh and I stepped about of hiding spot for Iroh to say, “He is right, Zhao!” Iroh and I, Aang and Zhao made a triangle around the pond. Zhao replied in a bored, lecturing tone, “General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?”</p><p> </p><p>Iroh who lowered his hood. I kept my clock hood up cause it’s cold. IT’S THE NORTH POLL! Even in an oasis. They make it seem so warm but it’s not. It’s not. Iroh said, “I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance.” Zhao was still holding his fist to the bag. Iroh pointed a finger at Zhao and thunders... “Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold!” He assumed a firebending stance and I moved away from him a bit, “LET IT GO, NOW!” Iroh and Zhao locked eyes for a moment, then Zhao faltered, lowering the bag. He kneeled and released the fish back into the water. The red light of the moon vanished, replaced by its normal colour, Zhao's face is quickly overtaken by a look of madness and desperation. With a cry of rage, he stood and smited the water with a blast of fire. The fire blast passed Iroh, who recoiled in horror. Aang and Momo's face is briefly illuminated by the fire. The Avatar looked up to witness the moon wink out of existence. Tears fell from my blue eyes.</p><p>Iroh sprung instantly to the attack. Crossing the foot bridge, Iroh fired blast after blast. Zhao blocked one blasts and backed away while Iroh expertly dispatched Zhao's four guards. Zhao looked on in horror as his men are wiped out by the aging General with such ease and precision. He fled. I followed him quietly. I don’t want to see what happens next. Especially in my hormonal state.</p><p> </p><p>~This time skip is brought to you by Aang’s Idea about the spirits coming true~</p><p> </p><p>Still Sky’s POV</p><p> </p><p>Zhao was running over a foot bridge somewhere in the city. He exited onto a parapet an is almost hit by a blast of fire that hits the wall in front of him. As the smoke cleared, Zhao looked up to see Zuko on the wall on the tier up above him. Zhao incredulously, “You're alive?” I made my way down towards the ground will keeping an eye on Zuko and Zhao. Zuko then stated, “You tried to have me killed!” Zuko launched a few fire blasts at Zhao with a cry of anguish, but his target dodged, rolling along the parapet wall. Zhao replied with much venom in his voice, “Yes, I did. You're the Blue Spirit – and enemy of the Fire Nation!... You freed the Avatar!” Zuko then stated, “I had no choice!”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko continued his attack, firing volley after volley at Zhao, who broke them with his hands held together in a wedge in front of him. As the blasts subside, Zhao dropped his smoking cloak to the ground. “You should have chosen to accept your failure – your disgrace! Then, at least you could have lived!” Zhao said before returning fire. Literally.  They trade volleys as the fight raged back and forth in the darkness. At one-point Zuko was able to exploit a moment when Zhao leaved his chest unguarded. Zuko blasted him and Zhao fell off the parapet wall onto the tier below, where I was on but was about to get down to the next one.</p><p> </p><p>~This time skip is brought to you by Sokka making out with the moon~</p><p>Still Sky’s POV</p><p>Zuko and Zhao continued to battle on a foot bridge over a canal. They traded blows, but a series of direct hits from Zuko laid the Admiral flat. As Zhao tried to get up, he sees the moon over Zuko's shoulder and in horror said, “It can't be!” I was standing in the arch way of a building watching everything happen from behind Zhao. I knew better than to interfere with this fight. The essence of the Ocean Spirit approached fast and coalesced around the bridge. It grabbed Zhao and began to pull him off the bridge. Zhao struggled and Zuko reached out for him and said, “Take my hand!” Zhao tried to reach for it for a moment, but then drew back, an expression of hate on his face. The Ocean Spirit dragged Zhao under the water and disappeared. I walked up him and hugged him before we went off to find Iroh.</p><p> </p><p>~This time skip is brought to you by Master Katara 😉~</p><p>Still Sky’s POV</p><p>Iroh, Zuko and I were sailing past a grave yard of fallen ship when Iroh said, “I'm surprised, Prince Zuko, surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Avatar.” Zuko replied plainly, “I'm tired.” Iroh put a hand on his nephew's shoulder and said, “Then you should rest. A man needs his rest.” Iroh stood as Zuko laid down. He looked up into the sky, a pained look on his face. He closed his eyes. I went to lay down there with him too. I soon too fell asleep, as Zuko hugged me in his sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra or songs. I only own any added/changed bits/characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>